


Врата Рая

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неро сходит с ума.<br/>Предупреждения: AU, OOC, MPREG, групповой секс, фистинг, римминг, двойное проникновение, членовредительство, секс с применением посторонних предметов, семейные ценности, флафф, нецензурная лексика, некоторое количество насилия<br/>Примечание: таймлайн - некоторое время спустя после окончания событий четвёртой игры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Врата Рая

Темнота. Вспышка. Настоящее.  
Неро стоит на коленях, правая рука заломлена за спину, а ствол пистолета давит на язык и не даёт сомкнуть зубы. Неро хрипит и дёргается, но не пытается освободиться.  
– Замри, – говорит Данте, и его шёпот обжигает ухо.  
"Пошёл нахуй", – хочет сказать Неро, но из его горла вырывается только набор гласных, слишком похожий на стон.  
– Мне тоже очень нравится, – говорит Данте и тихо смеётся.  
"Убью", – думает Неро.  
– Лучше тебе успокоиться, – говорит Данте. – Если я нажму на спуск, ты умрёшь.  
"Ты тоже", – мычит Неро, и Данте понимает.  
– О нет, малыш, уж от собственной-то пули я увернусь.  
Неро снова хрипит, снова дёргается. Данте сильнее вдавливает пистолет ему в рот и отводит назад руку, выкручивая локоть и плечо. Неро пытается восстановить контроль над правой рукой, но не может. Данте держит слишком крепко.  
– Больно? – почти сочувственно спрашивает он.  
Неро не отвечает.  
Данте водит пистолетом вперёд и назад, царапая стволом губы Неро, надавливая на язык, будто трахает в рот. Неро трудно дышать, слюна вот-вот потечёт на подбородок – сглотнуть не получается.  
"Пусти!" – думает Неро. Бешенство, не находящее выхода, утомляет. Неро уже не пытается вывернуться, позволяет телу обмякнуть.  
– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, – говорит Данте. – Но у тебя не получится.  
Неро гневно воет, когда понимает, что Данте прав. Когда он выпускает правую руку Неро, тот не может пошевелить ею. Мышцы, слишком долго напрягавшиеся, отказываются слушаться. В ушах шумит.  
Неро вздрагивает, когда Данте сует горячую ладонь под безрукавку.  
"Что ты собираешься делать?!" – Неро дёргается, но уже слабо. Теперь Данте почти обнимает его, прижимается сзади, шумно дышит в ухо.  
– Знаешь, – говорит Данте, – я думаю, мы должны воспользоваться ситуацией. Я думаю, тебе это понравится.  
– Пошёл в жопу! – выдыхает Неро, как только дуло пистолета покидает его рот. Язык еле ворочается, но Данте отлично всё понимает и смеётся. Облизывает ухо Неро и произносит:  
– С удовольствием.  
Неро пытается его пнуть, но теперь ствол Эбони упирается ему в рёбра. Данте гладит живот и грудь Неро, сжимает сосок так сильно, будто собирается оторвать.  
– Убью, – снова обещает Неро.  
– Когда-нибудь, – соглашается Данте и прижимается губами к шее Неро. Облизывает и засасывает кожу.  
Неро стонет, пытаясь дать выход удовольствию и недовольству одновременно. Член стоит колом, и, чтобы штаны не давили на него так сильно, Неро пытается пошевелиться.  
– Тебе нравится, – говорит Данте. – Можно убрать пушку?  
– Пошёл нахуй. – Неро откидывает голову, подставляя шею под новый засос. Возбуждение слишком сильно, от него невозможно избавиться, Неро наплевать даже на пистолет, приставленный к его рёбрам.  
– Это – в другой раз, – говорит Данте.  
Он оставляет в покое сосок, но тот ещё ноет. Вжикает "молния", и Неро понимает, что рука Данте уже у него в штанах. Твёрдая горячая ладонь обхватывает член, двигается вверх, вниз, подушечка большого пальца гладит головку. Неро всхлипывает и говорит:  
– Убери пушку.  
– Что ты задумал?  
– Ничего. – Неро ругается.  
– Проверим. – Данте убирает пистолет. Теперь у него свободны обе руки, и ему проще лапать Неро.  
Правая остаётся в трусах – то двигается по члену, то сжимает его у основания, чтобы Неро замер, и Данте мог прижаться собственным членом к его заднице.  
Левая шарит по груди, сжимает и выкручивает соски, поднимается к шее, задирая безрукавку.  
Неро расстёгивает её сам. Данте смеётся, а потом засовывает пальцы левой руки в рот Неро. Все, кроме большого.  
– Оближи хорошенько, – говорит Данте.  
Неро сжимает их зубами, чтобы он не мог засунуть их глубже, и облизывает. Во рту полно слюны, у неё неприятный привкус крови и оружейной смазки. "Откуда кровь?" – рассеянно думает Неро.  
Мысли хаотично мечутся, сорванные со своих мест возбуждением. Сталкиваются, не закончившись, и рассыпаются на осколки, в мелкую сверкающую пыль, оседающую в мутном иле скверных воспоминаний.  
Возбуждение становится всё ярче и ярче, превращается в непрерывный текучий огонь. Неро ничего не помнит. Он открывает рот пошире, продолжая облизывать пальцы Данте. Бёдра вздрагивают, подчиняясь движениям другой руки. Неро не думает.  
Он почти расстраивается, когда Данте вынимает пальцы у него изо рта, но тут же забывает об этом, потому что Данте откидывает его плащ в сторону и сдёргивает штаны вместе с бельём. Воздух холодит разогревшуюся кожу, Неро вдыхает сквозь зубы.  
– Ну-ка, попробуем, – говорит Данте и снова дрочит Неро.  
Того всё устраивает.  
Даже когда в его задницу ввинчивается сразу два пальца, Неро не протестует, только пыхтит и сам двигает бёдрами, чтобы получить больше удовольствия от дрочки.  
– Значит, ты всё-таки не против, – говорит Данте.  
– Заткнись, – отвечает Неро.  
Данте сплёвывает на его задницу и, зацепив слюну пальцами, засовывает внутрь три. Потом четыре.  
Неро не возражает. Ощущение странное, ненормальное, неправильное, но приятное. Неро устраивает.  
– Засунуть в тебя руку? – спрашивает Данте.  
Неро представляет, как это будет: кулак с большим пальцем, убранным внутрь, широкое запястье, предплечье, покрытое тонкими светлыми волосами, плоть раскрывается под давлением, рука погружается всё глубже и глубже, растягивает внутренности. Неро путается в анатомии и говорит:  
– Не надо.  
– Окей. – Данте смеётся и вытаскивает из него пальцы.  
Неро кажется, что из него вынули часть его самого. Он удивлён.  
– Погоди секунду. – Данте убирает руку с члена Неро, слышится треск расстёгиваемой "молнии".  
Неро хмурится. Несмотря на возбуждение, его клонит в сон, темнота поднимается со дна разума. Под ней есть что-то ещё, что-то ослепительное.  
А потом член Данте резко входит в его задницу. Неро сначала думает – весь сразу. Но через секунду Данте берёт его за бёдра и подтягивает к себе, а его член всё продолжается и продолжается, и когда Неро наконец упирается задницей в живот Данте, ему кажется, что он заполнен до лёгких.  
– Большой, – говорит Неро.  
– Больно? – спрашивает Данте.  
Неро прислушивается к своему телу. Оно дрожит от напряжения, но не от боли.  
– Не знаю, – говорит Неро. – Подрочи мне.  
Данте дрочит ему и двигается. Неро становится хорошо, и он глухо постанывает. Упирается ладонями в ковёр, потом сгибает руки и опускает на них лицо. Прижимается лбом, потом скулой.  
Данте продолжает двигаться – неровно, не в такт с дрочкой. Бёдра Неро дёргаются непроизвольно, Данте не может поймать ритм.  
Неро кажется себе мягкой игрушкой. Штопанным пугалом, в которое засунули разогретый, но почему-то тупой меч.  
Неро нравится. Он даже думает: "Вот почему они нападают".  
Удовольствие растёт с каждым толчком. Шумное дыхание Данте сбивается, он ругается сквозь зубы.  
– Что не так? – расслабленно спрашивает Неро.  
– Я хочу кончить, – выдыхает Данте.  
– Валяй, – говорит Неро и понимает, в чём проблема, только когда Данте перестаёт ему дрочить.  
Данте берёт его за бёдра и двигается ритмично и резко, глубоко вталкивая член. Неро даже вскрикивает. Удовольствие портится, член начинает опадать, хотя смазка продолжает течь из него.  
– Подрочи себе сам, – предлагает Данте, уже совсем задыхаясь.  
Неро пытается. Правой – нельзя. Левой – неудобно.  
– Тогда подожди, – говорит Данте.  
Неро слушает его дыхание и длинный негромкий стон в момент, когда член втиснут на максимальную глубину, а вздрагивающий напряжённый живот плотно прижат к ягодицам. Вытаскивая член, Данте ахает и только после этого выполняет своё обещание.  
Неро уже неуютно с пустой задницей, удовольствие кажется неполным, и он говорит:  
– Засунь в меня пальцы.  
Данте вставляет сразу четыре. Это меньше, чем его член, но Неро хватает.  
Данте двигает обеими руками одновременно. Неро всхлипывает и вздрагивает, дёргается между ними, получая два удовольствия сразу.  
Ослепительная судорога оргазма прошивает его тело. Это так хорошо, что почти больно. Организм отказывается подчиняться, Неро валится на ковер, и Данте не успевает его удержать.  
После яркого удовольствия подступает темнота. Неро закрывает глаза.  
– Блядь, да подожди же ты! – кричит чем-то недовольный Данте.  
Дальше Неро не слушает.

Темнота. Вспышка. Прошлое.  
– Неро, прекрати! – кричит Кирие, отступая вглубь кухни.  
Неро не понимает, чем она недовольна. Он закончил хорошо оплаченную работу, он принёс домой деньги и нечто сверкающее внутри себя. Он хочет поделиться с Кирие своей радостью, но она боится чего-то.  
– Кирие. – Неро улыбается, с нежностью протягивает к ней руки.  
– Не подходи ко мне! – взвизгивает она чужим голосом.  
Неро больно от обиды, но обижаться на Кирие невозможно.  
– Я покажу тебе. – Неро берёт хлебный нож. – Смотри.  
– Не надо! – истошно вопит Кирие, когда он надрезает себе грудь.  
Она бросает в него сахарницей. Это так смешно, что Неро не успевает увернуться. Становится темно.

Вспышка. Темнота. Настоящее.  
Неро голый. Он лежит на боку. В постели. Сзади прижимается что-то тёплое. Кто-то. Данте.  
Неро открывает глаза, но ничего не видит. Темно. Прислушивается к дыханию Данте и говорит:  
– Ты не спишь.  
– С тобой привыкаешь быть чутким, – хмыкает Данте.  
– Почему? Что произошло?  
– Ты свихнулся.  
Это всё объясняет.  
– Где Кирие? – задаёт Неро самый важный вопрос.  
– Дома, в Фортуне. Она оглушила тебя, связала и позвонила мне.  
– Что я делал?  
– Проповедовал. – Данте вздыхает. – Нёс что-то о свете, доступном лишь людям. Когда я предложил тебе заткнуться, ты попытался меня убить.  
– Как давно?..  
– Неделю.  
Теперь вздыхает Неро.  
– Почему мы голые? – спрашивает он.  
– Потому что ты этого захотел. Захотел заняться сексом в постели.  
– И ты этим воспользовался. – Разозлившись, Неро сбрасывает руку Данте.  
– Бля!..  
Неро теряет связь с реальностью.

Темнота. Вспышка. Прошлое.  
Он стоит перед барельефом, изображающим обнажённую женщину. В руке у неё – сверкающий плод. Неро протягивает правую руку, и драгоценность падает ему в ладонь.

Темнота. Вспышка. Настоящее.  
В горле у Неро – член Данте, на члене Неро – рука Данте, в заднице Неро – пальцы Данте.  
Они в постели в гостиничном номере. В том же, в котором Неро приходил в себя в прошлый раз, или в другом, Неро не знает. Данте лежит на спине, Неро стоит над ним на четвереньках и отсасывает, пока Данте дрочит ему и растягивает его.  
Осторожно отстранившись, Неро говорит:  
– Давай поговорим.  
От возбуждения шумит в ушах.  
– Можешь меня трахнуть, – добавляет Неро.  
– Всегда к твоим услугам. – Смех Данте щекочет мошонку и влажную кожу вокруг ануса, Неро всхлипывает и, как только Данте его отпускает, разворачивается и садится на его член.  
Становится хорошо.  
– Подрочить тебе? – Данте гладит его по бёдрам.  
– Пока нет. – Неро жаль отказываться, но он хочет сохранить немного рассудка. – Что ты собираешься делать?  
– Прямо сейчас – выебать тебя. – Данте ухмыляется и слегка покачивает бёдрами. – Знаешь, когда тебе отрывает крышу, ты лучше всех.  
– Иди в жопу, – говорит Неро.  
Данте сжимает его ягодицы вокруг своего члена и резко толкается вверх. Удовольствие острое, яркое, слишком сильное. Неро жмурится и стонет, а потом ругается.  
– Я собираюсь увезти тебя как можно дальше от Кирие, – серьёзно произносит Данте, двигаясь размеренно и плавно. Его член то полностью погружается в задницу Неро, то выходит из неё наполовину. – Как можно дальше от людей. Может быть, на остров. Может быть, стоит вернуться туда, где ты свихнулся. Ты помнишь, где это?  
Неро не помнит. Слова Данте доносятся до него словно сквозь вату.  
– Ещё, – говорит он.  
Данте шумно вздыхает.  
– Почему ты приходишь в себя только когда заводишься? – спрашивает он.  
– Наслаждение. – Слово вырывается у Неро само собой. Он не знает, что сказать ещё.  
– Продолжай. – Данте обхватывает его член и дрочит, но перестаёт трахать его.  
Неро двигается сам.  
– Там была дверь. – Он садится на член Данте, позволяя ему заполнить себя. – С голой женщиной. – Он ёрзает, ведёт бёдрами по кругу. – У неё было что-то. – Неро замирает, захлёбывается удовольствием, но Данте отпускает его член. – Не останавливайся, – просит Неро.  
– Это ты не останавливайся. – Данте гладит головку кончиками пальцев. Едва ощутимое прикосновение, великолепная пытка. – Расскажешь всё – сделаю тебе минет.  
Неро облизывает губы. Сейчас он согласен на всё.  
– Нечто сверкающее, – говорит Неро. – Больше ничего не помню.  
– Ладно. – Данте приподнимает его над своими бёдрами, так что внутри остаётся только головка, а потом резко насаживает на член. Неро вскрикивает.  
Данте снова дрочит ему, Неро двигается сам, а потом и Данте начинает толкаться вверх, поймав нужный ритм. Упоительная синхронность.  
Неро кончает, дрожа всем телом.  
Данте ругается и просит Неро не отключаться.  
– Можешь продолжать, но не так. – Неро ложится лицом вниз рядом с Данте.  
Когда тот снова засовывает в задницу Неро свой член, Неро не больно, но и особого удовольствия это не приносит.  
– Почему мы трахаемся? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Когда ты в очередной раз прибил меня мечом к стенке, то встал на колени, расстегнул мои штаны и взял в рот. – Данте двигается мелко и неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие или пытаясь сохранить ясный рассудок. – Я балансировал между жизнью и смертью, а ты отсасывал мне не хуже, чем какая-нибудь девочка из "Планеты Любви", только с восторгом. А когда я кончил, ты выглядел вменяемее, чем обычно. Не проповедовал и не пытался никого убить.  
– Я пытался убить кого-то ещё? – Неро чувствует, что возбуждение постепенно возвращается. У него ещё не стоит, но мелкие движения Данте вызывают приятный зуд в заднице. Вот-вот захочется большего.  
– Да. Людей, которые не хотели тебя слушать.  
– Я ничего не помню. – Неро закрывает глаза, упирается лбом в чешуйчатое предплечье.  
– Ты выбрал крайне неудачный момент для того, чтобы расстроиться, – говорит Данте.  
– Отсоси мне, меня это утешит. – Неро невесело усмехается.  
– Хорошо. – Данте медленно входит в него до упора, и Неро шумно вздыхает. – Но я хочу ещё кое-что добавить. – Теперь он так же медленно двигается в обратную сторону.  
– Да? – Неро почти стонет.  
– Хуже всего то, что ты пытаешься вырезать себе сердце.  
– Там что-то ослепительное, – вспоминает Неро и закрывает глаза. – Я хочу показать.  
Темнота накатывает на него снова, но Данте кусает его за ухо и одновременно резко вталкивает член ему в задницу. Это отрезвляет.  
– Чтобы ты не выключался, тебя надо всё время трахать? – спрашивает Данте. – Может, купить вибратор, чтобы ты всё время носил его внутри?  
– Иди нахуй, – говорит Неро.  
– Сегодня твоя очередь. – Он слышит, что Данте ухмыляется.  
Сильно толкнувшись ещё несколько раз, Данте отстраняется, переворачивает расслабившегося Неро на спину и наклоняется над его членом. У Данте большой влажный рот, тонкие твёрдые губы и длинный мягкий язык. Неро глухо стонет, приподнимает и опускает бёдра. В заднице до неприятного пусто, Неро раздвигает ноги, согнув их в коленях, руками разводит ягодицы. Данте понимает всё без слов. Подсовывает под Неро подушку, вставляет в него сразу четыре пальца и снова берёт в рот. Теперь Неро всё устраивает.  
Данте облизывает его член, иногда глубоко вбирая его в рот, медленно двигает рукой, продолжая растягивать, и в конце концов, сложив пальцы лодочкой и убрав большой к середине ладони, вводит кисть внутрь. Неро ахает и просит:  
– Ещё.  
Данте вынимает кисть и снова погружает её внутрь. Ещё и ещё, пять раз, шесть.  
– Трахни меня, – говорит Неро.  
Повторять не приходится. Данте ставит его на четвереньки и резко вставляет. Неро удовлетворённо охает и говорит:  
– Сильнее.  
Ещё он говорит:  
– Подрочи мне.  
– Обойдёшься пока. – Данте трахает его так быстро и сильно, что Неро не до болтовни. Член легко двигается в растянутой заднице, и Неро пытается сжаться, чтобы почувствовать больше. Данте громко стонет. Неро сжимается ещё раз. Ему нравится. Данте ругается сквозь зубы, но не останавливается.  
Всё идёт просто отлично, пока Неро не решает подрочить. Оргазм отправляет его в нокаут.

Темнота. Вспышка. Прошлое.  
Стол из чёрного камня, на нём – ваза с драгоценными фруктами. Тусклый свет, падающий откуда-то сбоку, разгорается в их гранях, переливается, притягивает взгляд.  
Неро стоит по одну сторону стола. Рыжая женщина – по другую, в тени.  
– Можно мне это взять? – спрашивает Неро.  
Женщина смеётся и говорит:  
– Тебе принадлежит всё, что ты можешь удержать.  
– Спасибо, – отвечает Неро и протягивает руку к вазе.  
Женщина исчезает, становится темно.

Вспышка. Темнота. Настоящее.  
Неро сидит на пассажирском месте, а водитель – Данте – отсасывает ему. Машина припаркована где-то в лесу. Неро чувствует запах хвои, слышит далёких птиц.  
В заднице у него что-то вибрирует.  
– Выполнил своё обещание? – Попытавшись пошевелиться, Неро понимает, что его руки скованы за спинкой сиденья. Очень неудобно.  
– Ты правда хочешь поболтать прямо сейчас? – спрашивает Данте, приподнявшись.  
– Нет. – Неро обнаруживает, что улыбается.  
Данте продолжает ему отсасывать. Штука в заднице продолжает трястись.  
Оргазм обрушивает Неро в прежнюю темноту, но он успевает задержаться на краю. Вибрация не даёт ему отключиться окончательно, обещает новые наслаждения.  
– Иногда ты замираешь. – Данте садится прямо, вытирает рот, а потом расстёгивает собственные штаны. У него стоит. – Как будто смотришь куда-то. – Данте дрочит, косясь на Неро.  
– Я вспоминаю, – признаётся тот, глядя на член Данте. – Хочешь, я тебе отсосу?  
– Ты точно в своём уме сейчас?  
– Услуга за услугу. – Неро криво улыбается.  
– Я сбился со счёта, но не откажусь. Погоди, не ломай наручники. Они ещё пригодятся. – Данте достаёт из кармана ключи и, просунувшись между сиденьями, освобождает Неро.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – хмыкает Неро.  
Один из браслетов погнут.  
– Можешь для начала подрочить и рассказать, что ты вспомнил.  
– Если я подрочу тебе этим, – демонстрирует Неро правую руку, – тебе вряд ли понравится.  
– Ты уже так делал. – Данте фыркает. – И мне понравилось.  
Чешуя и мерцающая кожа странно смотрятся рядом с нежной человеческой плотью. Такой чувствительной, такой сладкой, такой вожделенной. Неро сжимает задницу вокруг вибратора, и накатившая было темнота отступает. Нелепый способ удержаться в сознании, но другого они ещё не придумали.  
– Там была женщина, – говорит Неро, осторожно водя демонической ладонью по члену Данте. – Рыжая. Она стояла за столом, на котором была ваза с драгоценностями.  
– Плодами как на барельефе? – уточняет Данте, а потом сразу прикусывает губу. – Продолжай.  
– Да. – Неро облизывает губы. Он хочет отсосать Данте и не видит в этом желании ничего плохого. Ещё он хочет, чтобы Данте его трахнул. И трахнуть Данте – тоже хочет.  
– Продолжай, – напоминает Данте, но приподнимает бёдра. Неро сжимает руку чуть сильнее, Данте хрипло стонет.  
Неро пересказывает разговор, шумно вздыхая. У него ещё не стоит, но он уже возбуждён.  
– Давай потрахаемся, – говорит Неро.  
– Снаружи холодно. Просто отсоси мне.  
– Ладно. – Неро нагибается над членом Данте. Облизывает головку, обхватывает губами ствол, пропускает кончик в самое горло. Извернувшись, Данте дотягивается до его члена. Прихватывает пальцами кожицу возле головки и водит ею туда-сюда. Неро мычит от удовольствия. Лучше было бы только засунуть член в Данте и одновременно сосать ему. То, что это невозможно технически, Неро не беспокоит. Он представляет себе ощущения, а не картинку.  
Данте опережает его всего на одну секунду и не успевает удержать в сознании. После ослепительного наслаждения для Неро наступает темнота.

Вспышка. Прошлое.  
Голова леопарда. Крылья грифона.  
Перед Неро стоит молодой человек, невысокий, светловолосый и светлоглазый с золотистой кожей.  
– Вы возьмётесь за это дело? – вкрадчиво произносит он.  
Неро пожимает плечами.  
– Принесите мне амброзию, и я дам вам много золота. – Неро больше не видит собеседника, но слышит его голос. – Если захотите, я сделаю вас желанным для женщин.  
– Спасибо, мне это не нужно, – усмехается Неро.  
– Как хотите, как хотите. – Шёпот золотистого человека становится печальным. Вдохнув сладкий дым, взявшийся неизвестно откуда, Неро погружается в темноту.

Вспышка. Настоящее.  
Данте лежит на спине на хлипком круглом столике. Ажурная пластиковая салфетка торчит из-под его левого бока, край свешивается к полу.  
Неро стоит, закинув ноги Данте себе на плечи и засунув член ему в задницу.  
– Прости, – говорит Неро, замерев. Он не знает, отстраниться ли ему или нет. У Данте стоит, но Неро накрывает такое огромное, невыносимое, причиняющее почти физическую боль чувство вины, что он просто не может продолжать.  
– Чего застыл? – недовольно спрашивает Данте.  
– Я... – Неро не знает, что сказать. Он не может смотреть Данте в глаза. Напоминает себе, что Данте не единожды трахал его, пока он ничего не соображал, но мысленные уговоры не помогают.  
– Неужели ты думаешь, что смог бы меня трахнуть без моего желания? Двигайся. – Данте сжимает задницу, и Неро вскрикивает от жаркого стыдного удовольствия.  
Он двигается, сначала жмурясь, а потом с удовольствием глядя на лицо Данте. Тот будто одурманен чем-то: мутный взгляд, кривая ухмылка, язык, то и дело касающийся губ.  
– Подрочи себе, – говорит Неро.  
На самом деле он хочет взять в рот, чтобы Данте стало ещё лучше и чтобы почувствовать губами его член. Но трахать Данте тоже очень приятно, и Неро не останавливается.  
Данте дрочит лениво, медленно – не хочет кончать слишком быстро. Неро следит за его рукой и начинает двигаться в том же ритме.  
– Так хорошо, – стонет он.  
Данте просто стонет, без слов.  
Он кончает первый, но кивает Неро, когда тот неуверенно толкается вперёд, движимый не отпускающей его похотью.  
– Ты что-то вспомнил, – говорит Данте.  
– Да, – выдыхает Неро. – Сейчас, пожалуйста.  
Данте улыбается, потом кривится – наверняка толчки Неро не приносят ему удовольствия.  
– Пожалуйста, – повторяет Неро и закрывает глаза, позволяя ослепительным цветам оргазма засиять в темноте под опущенными веками.  
Когда сияние гаснет, темнота пытается поглотить Неро, но Данте окликает его по имени, и Неро открывает глаза.  
– Вынь из меня хуй, – говорит Данте.  
Неро отстраняется, чувствуя себя невыносимо глупо. Они оба голые, член Неро в чём-то жидком. Неро косится вниз: и прозрачном.  
– Смазка, – говорит Данте, садясь на краю стола. – Купил её вместе с пробкой.  
– Где она? – спрашивает Неро. Вместо темноты его охватывает безнадёжная серость. Плотный туман стоит перед глазами. Неро скорее угадывает предметы, а не видит их.  
– Пробка? Сломалась, я выбросил. Ты был очень спокойный, так что я расслабился. – Данте встаёт и потягивается. – А когда проснулся, ты её уже разгрыз.  
– Я грыз пробку? – У Неро кружится голова. Удержать остатки сознания очень сложно.  
– Ты думал, что это кость мироздания или что-то в этом роде, – сочувственно произносит Данте. – Слушай, я не хочу пересказывать весь тот бред, который ты несёшь, когда отключаешься. Иногда говоришь почти как нормальный, но если спросить у тебя о чём-нибудь простом из обстановки, ты начинаешь пороть хуйню.  
– Так ты проверяешь мою адекватность.  
– Угу. – Данте приобнимает Неро за плечи. – Пойдём-ка в ванную. Хоть один раз вымоешься осознанно.  
– Извини, – говорит Неро.  
– Ничего. Для психа ты вполне самостоятелен. Моешься и ходишь в сортир исправно, особенно если напомнить. Про еду иногда забываешь и невыносимо много пиздишь, но в целом можно терпеть.  
– Данте. – Неро угадывает, что они дошли до ванной. – Почему ты это делаешь?  
– С первой встречи мечтал тебе засадить, – Данте вталкивает его в душевую кабинку, – вот и воспользовался случаем, – и включает воду.  
– Пошёл ты. – Неро невесело усмехается.  
– Куда именно? – интересуется Данте.  
Неро перебирает воспоминания об ощущениях и говорит:  
– Куда хочешь.  
Вода шумит, им приходится почти кричать. Зрение немного проясняется, Неро находит на полочке гостиничное мыло. Тюбик с гелем для душа отбирает Данте. Половину тратит на то, чтобы вымыть собственную задницу, остаток – на задницу Неро. Пальцы легко входят в растянутое отверстие, от мыльного раствора слегка саднит, но Неро нравится это ощущение.  
– Трахни меня, – говорит он.  
– Дай мне ещё пару минут, малыш, – смеётся Данте. Он не убирает руку, добавляет ещё один палец, и ожидание превращается в удовольствие.  
– Пока я ещё тебе не вставил, – говорит Данте. – Расскажи мне, что ты вспомнил.  
Неро рассказывает ему про красивого человека, бесстыдно – нечего больше стыдиться – подставляясь под пальцы.  
– Кирие его не видела? – спрашивает Данте, и Неро понимает, что ему ещё есть, от чего краснеть.  
– Нет, – сдавленно произносит он. – Не хочу вспоминать о ней так.  
– Как скажешь. – Данте подталкивает его к стене. – Постарайся не упасть.  
Неро упирается ладонями в кафель. Данте берёт его за задницу и вставляет. Неро сладко всхлипывает. Ему даже не нужно дрочить, чтобы получить удовольствие – всё и так хорошо. Данте двигается редко и размашисто, влажные тела шлёпаются друг о друга при каждом толчке. Неро глухо стонет. Данте прижимается к нему, почти не двигается, мелко-мелко шевеля бёдрами. Дрочит ему.  
Неро кричит. Его тело просто сочится удовольствием. Пытаясь удержать его, Неро сжимается, но от этого наслаждение становится слишком сильным.  
Кончая, Неро царапает кафель.  
Данте встряхивает его, не отдаёт темноте.  
– Попробуй продержаться как можно дольше, не отключайся.  
– Давай я тебе отсосу, – говорит Неро.  
– Щедрое предложение. – Данте освобождает его задницу. – Ну и дырка. Просто загляденье.  
– Иди в жопу, – беззлобно предлагает Неро.  
– Только что оттуда, – парирует Данте. – Но можем продолжить, если хочешь. – Головка утыкается в анус.  
– Нет, – Неро не нравится это ощущение.  
Данте всё-таки отстраняется, моет член, потом прислоняется к поцарапанной стене спиной. Неро сначала приседает на корточки, потом опирается на левое колено. Придерживая у лобка член Данте, вбирает его в рот так глубоко, как только может. Головка погружается в горло, а между губами и пальцами Неро – не меньше двух дюймов.  
– Можно трахнуть тебя в рот? – задыхаясь, спрашивает Данте.  
Неро поднимает на него взгляд, потом медленно опускает веки, соглашаясь.  
Данте кладёт ладонь ему на голову. Неро обхватывает его член всей ладонью, чтобы Данте не мог засунуть его слишком глубоко, но тот и не пытается. Двигается быстрыми короткими толчками, громко стонет, резко вздыхает, а потом, не сдержавшись, всё-таки пытается загнать член в рот Неро как можно глубже.  
– Блядь, пожалуйста, ещё. – Данте выдыхает слова, будто ему больно.  
Неро убирает руку. Головка погружается в горло. Больно, нечем дышать. Но Неро нравится, как стонет Данте, кончая.  
– Извини, – говорит он, отстранившись.  
– Всё в порядке, – думает Неро вслух. Всё и впрямь в порядке, и это удивительно.  
– Охуенно. – Данте цепляет его руку, поднимает на ноги и обнимает.  
Неро чувствует себя очень странно.

Ополоснувшись, они возвращаются в комнату. Данте заказывает ужин. Они обсуждают планы – Данте хочет найти заказчика Неро и вытрясти из него правду о драгоценных плодах.  
– Всё это напоминает мне об одной знакомой. – Данте хмыкает. – Но как она могла попасть в этот мир?  
– Ещё одна демоническая подружка?  
– Да. Совершенно потрясающая. Высосет из тебя всю душу за три поцелуя. – Ухмылка Данте становится глупой. – Я превратил её в гитару, а когда решил поболтать и вернул ей форму женщины, она сбежала.  
– Ты был пьян?  
– Мягко сказано. Абсолютно невменяем.  
– Но всё-таки помнишь, что произошло. – Неро охватывает болезненная, смешанная с грустью, зависть.  
– В общем, на двери её логова в Темен-ни-Гру как раз был барельеф с голой женщиной. И надо было вложить амброзию, сверкающий фрукт, ей в руку.  
– Данте. – Неро понимает, что снова погружается в темноту, но отчаянно цепляется сознанием за реальность. – У меня же Ямато.  
Темнота всё-таки побеждает.

Вспышка. Прошлое.  
Неро стоит у каменной двери. Другой, без голой женщины.  
В стене – небольшое вертикальное отверстие, как раз для лезвия меча, окружённое орнаментом. Однозначней была бы только надпись "Воткни сюда Ямато". Неро так и делает. Сразу же выдёргивает меч, когда каменные плиты начинают двигаться – и клинок остаётся цел.  
За дверью – тёмный коридор. Пол залит какой-то жидкостью. Над ней поднимается красноватый туман. Когда Неро, потыкав лезвием Королевы в пол, шагает в коридор, правая рука начинает светиться.  
Неро идёт вперёд.

Темнота. Вспышка. Настоящее.  
Неро лежит на боку, в заднице – включённый вибратор, кругом темно. Данте нет рядом. Неро становится страшно.  
– Данте, – зовёт он.  
Нащупывает основание вибратора, выключает его и вытаскивает.  
За дверью, из-под которой пробивается полоска света, шумит вода. Неро беззвучно смеётся от облегчения. Сходить с ума неприятно. Сходить с ума в одиночестве, когда тебя даже убить никто не может – намного хуже.  
Возбуждение, задержавшееся в темноте беспамятства, тут же нагоняет Неро.  
Он дотягивается до ночника над кроватью, включает его и садится, щурясь. Красный, под цвет чешуи на его предплечье, вибратор лежит на кровати.  
Можно засунуть его в задницу и прийти так к Данте. Можно просто пойти к Данте.

– Какого цвета потолок? – Данте полулежит в маленькой гостиничной ванне, согнув ноги в коленях.  
Неро щурится на яркий свет, глядя вверх, и говорит:  
– Белый.  
– Уфф. – Данте медленно выдыхает. – Жрать, ебаться, поговорить? В ванне места на двоих не хватит, извини.  
– Второе. Ты же не просто так засовывал в меня вибратор.  
– Ты меня заездил сегодня. – Данте закатывает глаза. – Пять раз.  
– О. – Неро не знает, что ещё сказать.  
– Что-нибудь придумаем. – Данте подмигивает ему, садится, потом поднимается на ноги.  
Неро поворачивается, чтобы выйти.  
– Подрочи пока, – говорит Данте ему в спину. – Хочу, чтобы твоя задница была растянута, когда я приду.  
"Она, наверное, уже не стягивается", – думает Неро. Смущение и недовольство быстро уступают место возбуждению.  
Неро ложится на кровать и онанирует левой рукой.  
Данте оставил смазку на тумбочке. Рядом лежат наручники. Теперь погнуты оба браслета.  
Вибратор успел остыть и теперь холодный и липкий на ощупь, но Неро всё равно. Он наливает на округлый конец пару крупных тягучих капель смазки, включает вибрацию и медленно, сдерживаясь, засовывает игрушку в себя. Не надо даже представлять, что это член Данте. Достаточно помнить, что Данте скоро придёт.  
Неро медленно дрочит, лёжа на спине и широко раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги.  
Входит Данте. С волос течёт вода, капли блестят на плечах и груди. Под левым соском – крупный засос, на рёбрах слева – свежие царапины. Наверняка от когтей Неро.  
– Соскучился? – Данте улыбается.  
Неро не отвечает. Данте роняет полотенце на стул, на котором и так свалена одежда, подходит к кровати, садится. Проводит ладонью по груди и животу Неро.  
Тихо. Слышно только гудение вибратора.  
Рука Данте замирает над рукой Неро.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает Данте.  
Неро слегка пожимает плечами.  
– Не знаю. Ты, кажется, хотел засунуть в меня руку. – Теперь эта идея уже не кажется безумной. Неро не хочет дрочить в одиночестве и не хочет возвращаться в темноту.  
– Попробуем. – Данте улыбается и тянется за смазкой.  
Неро раздвигает ноги шире.  
– Загадим всю койку. – Данте встаёт, чтобы взять полотенце. – Подними задницу.  
Неро выгибается, опираясь на лопатки. Данте подсовывает под него подушку и ещё влажное полотенце. Оно кажется ледяным по сравнению с кожей, и Неро ёжится.  
– Мёрзнешь? – спрашивает Данте.  
– Нет.  
Полотенце стремительно нагревается.  
Данте дрочит Неро одновременно с двух сторон: трахает вибратором в задницу и надрачивает член. Неро кусает губы и шумно дышит, захлёбываясь вздохами и подавленными стонами. Яркость и сила ощущений сводят его с ума. Все наслаждения принадлежат Неро, не темноте, пожирающей его воспоминания. Освобождение от неё, пусть временное, – ещё одно удовольствие, едва ли не самое ценное. Самое ценное – взгляд Данте. Заинтересованный, мягкий, даже взволнованный. Не насмешливый. Не вызывающий.  
Неро улыбается. Получается криво из-за прикушенной губы.  
– Если будешь молчать, я не узнаю даже, нравится ли тебе, – говорит Данте.  
Неро мучает глупый вопрос: "Если Данте будет смеяться, будет ли мне хорошо?" – но вслух он его не задаёт, а молча облизывает губы.  
И вдруг Данте делает то, чего Неро никак не мог ожидать. Данте наклоняется вперёд и целует Неро в губы. Не слишком нежно. Не слишком грубо. Просто очень приятно. Губы касаются губ, язык проникает в рот Неро. Неро отвечает, и языки сталкиваются, ласкают друг друга. Данте не возбуждён, поэтому в поцелуе нет страсти, но Неро нравится – он-то возбуждён почти до предела.  
– Сделай что-нибудь, – говорит Неро.  
– Хорошо. – Данте возвращается к прерванному занятию, но ненадолго.  
Наливает смазку себе на руку. Сначала на пальцы, потом в ладонь. Обмазывает всю кисть.  
Неро наблюдает за этим, а его задница самопроизвольно сжимается и разжимается вокруг вибратора, будто тот пульсирует. Неро ждёт.  
Сначала Данте дрочит ему, потом медленно вытаскивает вибратор, выключает и тянет время, разглядывая дырку. Словно оценивает, как много сможет засунуть сразу. Но начинает всё равно с одного пальца.  
Неро готов кричать в голос, требовать, даже просить больше. Но ему не хватает воздуха, он молчит, шумно дыша. Возбуждённое тело требует если не ласки, то движения. Неро хочется кататься по кровати, извиваться, тереться спиной о простыню. Но Данте держит его за член, поэтому Неро может только тихо постанывать.  
В конце концов он не выдерживает и говорит:  
– Ещё.  
Тогда Данте засовывает в него два пальца. Потом три, четыре – и вот уже половина кисти внутри.  
Неро закрывает глаза. Данте отпускает его член и сильно сжимает сосок. Неро всхлипывает и громко стонет:  
– Да-а!  
Ладонью прижав его к кровати, Данте двигает рукой у него в заднице, растягивая её, каждый раз проникая немного глубже. Неро не контролирует ни своё дыхание, ни голосовые связки, и из его горла вырываются звуки, напоминающие рыдания. Ему очень хорошо, так хорошо, что от этого кружится голова.  
Неро открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Данте, но всё мутное, Неро не видит, улыбается Данте или нет.  
В этот момент внутри оказывается вся кисть, и Неро вскрикивает.  
– Больно? – спрашивает Данте.  
Неро не знает, больно ли ему. Слишком сильно удовольствие, которое он испытывает.  
– Глубже, – произносит он чужим низким голосом.  
Данте добавляет смазки и продолжает двигать рукой. Неро хрипло дышит, не отводя взгляда от лица Данте. Наконец зрение проясняется, и Неро видит – Данте серьёзен и сосредоточен.  
Это успокаивает. Неро совершенно расслабляется. Рука Данте двигается внутри него, и волны тяжёлого тёмного удовольствия распространяются по телу от бёдер.  
– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Данте.  
– Да. – Неро прикрывает глаза на мгновение. – Спасибо.  
За окном начинает выть автомобильная сигнализация. Звук такой резкий, что уши болят.  
– Хватит, – просит Неро.  
– Расслабься. – Данте медленно вынимает из него руку, и когда самая широкая часть кисти растягивает анус, Неро испытывает острое, оглушительное удовольствие. Из опавшего члена на живот льётся то ли смазка, то ли сперма.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Неро снова. – Кажется, я смогу продержаться сегодня подольше. – Он криво улыбается, потому что смущение возвращается.  
Вот он – голый и нелепый, с широко раскрытой задницей – перед Данте. У которого руки в смазке и чём-то тёмно-красном. Сигнализация продолжает надрываться.  
– Да чтоб вас, – говорит Данте и уходит в ванную.  
Неро ложится на бок, машинально размазывает по животу липкую лужицу, прислушиваясь к тому, как заживает повреждённая задница.  
"Хорошо быть демоном", – думает Неро и тут же решает, что это тупая мысль. Хочется спать, но минуты ясного сознания слишком дороги, нельзя тратить их на сон.

– Что ты вспомнил? – спрашивает Данте, вернувшись.  
– Я был где-то... – Неро замолкает, пожимает плечами. – Может быть, в мире демонов или какой-то его части, отделённой от остального ада. – Описывает каменную дверь и коридор.  
– Вот как. – Данте вытягивается на кровати, закинув руки за голову.  
Неро колеблется несколько секунд, а потом кладёт ладонь ему на живот. Данте вопросительно косится на Неро. Но говорит не об этом:  
– Постарайся вспомнить имя заказчика. Хоть что-нибудь о нём. Кирие ничего не знает.  
– Ты с ней разговаривал. – Неро так больно, будто он никогда не увидит её больше. Это не исключено.  
– Нет, – говорит Данте. – С ней сейчас Леди. Тебя я увёз, так что если заказчик решит подчистить следы, у него возникнут проблемы.  
– Я идиот, – говорит Неро.  
– Ммм, не всегда. – Данте сочувственно улыбается. – Просто заказчик тебя нагрел. Попросил амброзию – так называются те демонические фрукты.  
– Ты уверен, что это именно они? – перебивает Неро.  
– Триш раскопала в библиотеке, описания сходятся.  
"Они все пытаются мне помочь", – думает Неро.  
– Так вот, он попросил амброзию, но забыл предупредить тебя, что человек и дотронуться до такой штуки не может.  
– Значит, заказчик демон.  
– Вот видишь, не идиот, – улыбается Данте.  
Сигнализация, заткнувшаяся было, начинает завывать снова. Неро морщится.  
– Ты слышал? – Данте садится на постели.  
– Нет.  
– Иди в ванную, а я прогуляюсь. – Данте встаёт и начинает быстро одеваться.  
– Данте...  
– Что?  
– А если я снова отключусь?  
– Значит, отключишься. – Данте пожимает плечами. – Я запру дверь снаружи.  
Он врёт.

Это Неро выясняет через десять минут, когда, одевшись, выходит из номера. В здании гостиницы всего три этажа, номер находится на втором в конце коридора.  
Неро сбегает вниз по лестнице. Пожарная дверь выходит на автостоянку как раз под окном номера. Сигнализация всё ещё надрывается, вдалеке завывает полицейская сирена, в подворотне за стоянкой Неро замечает красный отблеск на стали.  
Ребеллион.  
Неро бежит туда, огибая стоянку по краю, вне кругов света от тусклых фонарей.  
На земле в грязной луже лежит тело – вероятно, мёртвое. Данте держит меч двумя руками, а на клинке висит пронзённая женщина в просторном сером платье. У неё жёлтые глаза навыкате и слишком длинные руки со слишком острыми когтями. Увидев Неро, она начинает визжать.  
– Что за?.. – Неро выхватывает Розу и целится в женщину.  
– Подожди, – бросает Данте, не оборачиваясь. – Откуда ты его знаешь? – Он слегка поворачивает меч, и женщина визжит снова. – Ну?!  
– Ситри, – хрипит женщина и умирает.  
Её тело, разрезанное от груди вверх надвое, падает на землю бесформенным тёмным комом. Ком дымится.  
– Пошли отсюда, – говорит Данте. – Нужно позвонить Триш.

Пока он разговаривает по телефону-автомату, Неро скучает в машине.  
Когда Данте сворачивает на хайвей, мимо проносится полицейский автомобиль.  
– А ты неплохо держишься, – говорит Данте.  
– Что такое "ситри"? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Скорее, кто такой. Один из демонов похоти.  
– Вот как. – Неро прикрывает глаза. Жутко хочется спать. Жутко не хочется обратно в темноту.  
– Поспи, – говорит Данте.  
– Не хочу отключаться.  
– Может быть, если ты уснёшь, будучи в сознании, то и проснёшься нормальным?  
Неро понимает, что Данте пытается его утешить, но не может не воспользоваться разрешением.

Из темноты выступает лицо женщины, убитой Данте. Она, ещё живая, лежит перед Неро, а он трахает её. Человек со светлыми глазами, похожий на золотистого леопарда, где-то рядом.  
"Демоны, – думает Неро. – Это всё демоны".

Темнота. Вспышка. Боль.  
Настоящее.  
Неро лежит на спине с поднятой кверху задницей, рука Данте по локоть внутри его тела. Что-то острое рвёт внутренности.  
– Что ты делаешь? – Неро задыхается от боли.  
– Ты просил меня вынуть. Потерпи. – Данте напряжён не меньше, чем Неро. – Пожалуйста.  
– Хорошо. – Неро лихорадочно облизывает губы.  
К боли примешивается противоестественное возбуждение. Неро обнажён, растянут, полон, а Данте пытается проникнуть в него ещё глубже. Медленно выдохнув, Неро обхватывает ладонью свой член. Головка влажная – пока Неро был в отключке, ему всё нравилось. Он собирается продолжить в том же духе.  
Рука Данте двигается внутри, достигает острого, частично защищает от боли. Неро стонет – ему хорошо.  
Ещё лучше ему становится, когда Данте начинает вытаскивать из него руку, увлекая острое за собой. Воздух наполнен запахом крови и нечистот, но Неро наплевать.  
Когда Данте выдёргивает кулак с острым предметом из его задницы, Неро кончает.  
Данте показывает ему сверкающий фрукт.  
– Амброзия, – говорит Данте. – Ты её что, съел?  
– Не знаю, – говорит Неро. – Поехали отсюда.  
– Отсосёшь мне в машине, – говорит Данте.  
Неро не отвечает.  
Пока он под душем оттирает кровь с ног, бёдер и спины, Данте отмывает руки над раковиной, разливая воду по всей ванной.  
Потом они уходят.

Оказавшись на улице, Неро с наслаждением вдыхает свежий ночной воздух.  
– Почему так тепло? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Потому что в последнее время мы ехали на юг. Триш узнала кое-что о Ситри.  
– И?..  
– В нашем мире он скрывается под маской бизнесмена. – Данте фыркает. – Тебе придётся пережить длинный перелёт.  
– Бля, – говорит Неро.  
Они садятся в машину и уезжают.  
– Куда ты дел амброзию? – спрашивает Неро, когда городские огни сменяются редкими фонарями над трассой.  
– В багажнике, – говорит Данте. – Хочешь вернуть её?  
Неро яростно мотает головой.  
– Сколько ты взял?  
– Не помню. – Неро переводит взгляд с лица Данте на дорогу. – Их было всего шесть или пять.  
– Значит, не больше семи, считая "замок" на двери.  
Неро кивает и морщится.  
– Одну забрал Ситри, – говорит Данте. – Иначе он не дал бы тебе уйти.  
– Остальные внутри? – Неро тошно.  
– Да. Скорее всего. – В голосе Данте слышно сочувствие, и от этого ещё хуже.  
Они въезжают под тень деревьев, сворачивают с основной дороги. Неро вспоминает, что вроде как задолжал Данте, хоть ничего и не обещал – но одной мысли оказывается достаточно. Член наливается кровью, губы кажутся сухими и Неро облизывает их. Ловит на себе взгляд Данте.  
– Ты серьёзно, – говорит он.  
– Да, наверное. – Неро криво улыбается. Темнота поднимается со дна сознания, хочет затопить его. Неро цепляется за самое яркое ощущение. За свою похоть.  
Данте останавливает машину на обочине.  
– Хочешь меня трахнуть? – спрашивает Неро.  
Данте молчит секунду перед тем как ответить:  
– Да. Очень. – Он улыбается. – Надеюсь, никакие блюстители морали нас не потревожат.  
Неро коротко смеётся.

Он стоит, опираясь на ещё тёплый капот. Плащ задран на спину, штаны съехали к коленям. Руки Данте сжимают его бёдра, член Данте – глубоко в заднице. Двигается туда-сюда, растягивая и массируя недавно зажившую нежную плоть. Неро так сосредоточен на ощущениях, что даже не дрочит. Стоящий член шлёпается о живот при каждом толчке, и этого вполне достаточно. Неро глухо постанывает и кусает губы, чтобы не стонать громче. Данте неровно дышит и неровно двигается. То торопится, то почти останавливается, то двигается невыносимо медленно. Неро хочется просить – ещё, быстрее, сильнее. Он молчит, чтобы не закричать, сдерживает стоны.  
Потом Данте останавливается и сжимает его член. Неро резко вздыхает.  
– Ещё, – всё-таки просит он.  
– Хорошо, – сдавленно отвечает Данте и дрочит Неро.  
Тот дрожит, сжимается, пытается двигаться сам – Данте глухо стонет и тоже вздрагивает, но намного сильнее, чем Неро. Сообразив, что Данте кончил, Неро кончает сам.

Через полчаса он засыпает в машине, но просыпается, когда они приезжают в другой город. Здесь жарко. Полуденное солнце жжёт глаза и кожу.  
Неро голоден, о чём и сообщает Данте.  
– Первый раз за всё время, – хмыкает тот. – Похоже, ты наконец-то решил поселиться в реальности.  
– Иди в жопу, – говорит Неро.  
– Попозже как-нибудь. – Данте широко улыбается.  
Они покупают две пиццы и пиво на вынос, останавливаются в мотеле за городом.  
Едят, потом ложатся спать.  
Неро вздрагивает, когда Данте обнимает его сзади.  
– Так я почувствую, если ты начнёшь буянить, – говорит Данте.  
– Я знаю.  
Неро закрывает глаза и засыпает.  
Ему снятся кошмары: мёртвый Кредо, мёртвая Кирие, мёртвый Данте. Когда темнота заменяет собой сон, Неро чувствует облегчение.

Вспышка. Прошлое.  
Неро стоит перед столом и ест амброзии. Запихивает в рот целиком и глотает. Гранёные плоды царапают горло, рвут пищевод, но Неро не останавливается, пока не съедает все шесть. Сыто рыгает и слышит смех рыжей женщины.  
– Возвращайся тем же путём, – говорит она.  
Неро идёт к каменной двери, потом, по коридору, залитому кровью, к следующей. Потом по ступенькам вверх, по песку – к ветхому причалу, у которого покачивается небольшая моторная лодка. Он не может остановиться и осмотреться, но понимает, что находится на острове.

– Это было на острове, – произносит он, выныривая из темноты.  
– Очень своевременное переключение, – хмыкает Данте.  
Неро понимает, что его глаза закрыты, и открывает их. Прямо перед его лицом – промежность Данте. Поджавшиеся от возбуждения яйца, покрасневший, растянутый и влажный анус. У Неро тоже стоит, но он замечает это только сейчас.  
– Что я делал? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Кажется, собирался меня трахнуть, – хрипло отвечает Данте. – Но начал с облизывания.  
Неро вытягивает язык и дотрагивается им до мошонки. Данте шумно вздыхает и откидывается на подушки. Неро улыбается. Они ещё успеют поговорить.  
Он приподнимает задницу Данте, чтобы было удобнее. Обводит языком уже растянутое отверстие, вталкивает кончик внутрь и слушает тихий стон. Данте обхватывает свой член ладонью, но не дрочит, пока Неро не начинает трахать его языком.  
Стоны Данте становятся громче, Неро тоже издаёт звуки, не находя другого выхода для своего возбуждения. Его колени подогнуты, член то и дело прижимается к животу, но невозможно ни подрочить, ни потереться членом о простыню.  
Неро отстраняется – только для того, чтобы переменить положение и прижать потемневшую, раздувшуюся от прилившей крови головку к заднице Данте. Тот замирает, тяжело дыша.  
Неро давит членом на влажное отверстие. На кончике члена появляется капля смазки, потом Неро направляет его внутрь. Медленно-медленно, по миллиметру. Вводит головку, останавливается и двигается назад. Данте сдавленно рычит. Неро улыбается, но и сам не может сдержать хриплый стон. Данте дёргается навстречу, и Неро не может отстраниться. Врывается внутрь, в жаркую тесноту. Двигается, жмурясь от удовольствия. Неосознанно стискивает бёдра Данте, и тот шипит, когда демонические когти впиваются в кожу. Не до извинений. Неро просто опирается правой рукой на постель, переносит на неё вес и продолжает двигаться. Член каждый раз входит по самые яйца, но Неро кажется, что он проникает всё глубже и глубже. Темнота ворочается на дне сознания, но яркие вспышки удовольствия разбавляют её, заглушают, подавляют. Она не исчезает, но замирает, затаившись до времени.  
Когда удовольствие превращается из вспышек в ровное ослепительное пламя, Неро забывает о ней. Он слышит стоны, но уже не понимает, чьи именно.  
– Хорошо, – это определённо произносит Данте.  
Неро кончает, содрогаясь всем телом. Данте длинно выдыхает, сжимается – тоже кончает.  
Неро ложится рядом с ним.  
– Так что там было на острове? – спрашивает Данте, едва отдышавшись.  
Неро рассказывает.  
– Из зала были другие выходы?  
– Не знаю. – Неро пытается вспомнить зал, женщину, вазу с амброзией – и чуть не соскальзывает в темноту. Данте щипает его за сосок, приводя в сознание. Короткая боль напоминает о долгом возбуждении.  
– Хочешь продолжить? – Данте будто угадывает его мысли.  
– Да. – Неро улыбается. – Хочу одновременно трахнуть тебя и отсосать.  
– Интересная идея. – Данте как будто задумывается всерьёз. – А есть не хочешь?  
Неро сосредоточенно прислушивается к потребностям тела.  
– Нет. Ещё не хочу.  
– Наш рейс через восемь часов. Достаточно времени, чтобы попробовать реализовать твою фантазию. – Данте ухмыляется.  
– Рейс? – переспрашивает Неро.  
– Ты не помнишь, что летал к Ситри?  
– Нет, – когда Неро пытается вспомнить, темнота пытается поглотить его, и он говорит об этом.  
– Значит, дело не в амброзии. Это Ситри пытался замести следы. – Данте гладит его по животу, и возбуждение возвращает Неро в сознание. – Надо заставить его всё исправить.  
– Или убить.  
– Это-то само собой. Сначала заставить, потом убить. – Рука Данте замирает, не коснувшись члена Неро. – Ты, кажется, хотел мне отсосать.  
– Трахнуть и отсосать одновременно.  
– У меня есть одна идея. – Ухмылка Данте становится шире, из непристойной превращаясь в угрожающую, но Неро не страшно.  
Он пропускает момент, когда Данте раздваивается. Его тень, которую только что не было видно, оказывается, лежит чуть дальше на широкой гостиничной кровати. Растёт, повторяя очертания оригинала, наполняется собственным объёмом. Приподнимается на локте.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Двойник, – говорит Данте. – Тебе нравится?  
Неро представляет себе возможности и облизывает губы.  
Тень перемещается на другую сторону, мягко толкает Неро в плечо, чтобы он повернулся к Данте. Прохладные пальцы давят на анус. Двойник возится со смазкой и растягивает Неро.  
Данте улыбается, пока Неро прислушивается к ощущениям, расслабленно водя когтями по груди и животу Данте.  
– У него есть собственная воля?  
– Нет. Он делает то, что я хочу сделать.  
– Ты хочешь меня трахнуть.  
– Да. – Данте чуть слышно вздыхает. – С двух сторон.  
– Я хотел другого. – Неро слегка хмурится. Пальцы двойника проникают в него.  
– У нас ещё будет возможность. – Данте тянет его к себе, целует, потом обхватывает ладонью член.  
– Ладно, – расслабляется Неро.  
Он думает, Данте пригнёт его голову к своему члену, но Данте, наоборот, сам ложится так, чтобы член Неро был у его лица.  
– Встань на четвереньки, – говорит Данте.  
Неро так и делает, когда двойник перестаёт трахать его пальцами.  
Потом Данте и двойник делают с ним то, что Неро хотел сделать с Данте.  
Данте берёт член Неро в рот. Двойник засовывает свой член – такой же огромный, как у Данте – Неро в задницу.  
Данте почти не шевелится, но Неро понимает, что это он задаёт скорость и глубину движений двойника. Тот толкает Неро вперёд, член Неро глубже входит в рот Данте. Неро всё время постанывает, почти хнычет. Ему хорошо, ему охуительно хорошо, но неясное томление не даёт ему кончить сразу же.  
– Нравится? – спрашивает Данте. Двойник перестаёт трахать Неро, но не вытаскивает член, а двигает бёдрами по кругу, будто пытаясь ещё больше расширить задницу Неро.  
– Да. Очень.  
– Возьмёшь в рот?  
Двойник выходит почти полностью, потом резко толкается вперёд.  
– Да. – Неро облизывает губы.  
Данте встаёт на колени перед ним, водит головкой по губам – из неё течёт смазка, и Неро слизывает её. Потом двойник снова сильно толкает его, и Неро надевается ртом на член.  
Двойник и Данте двигаются одновременно и слаженно, никто не сбивается с ритма, не собирается кончить раньше другого. Неро как будто трахают два автомата – слишком всё гладко.  
Потом Данте сжимает его соски, а двойник – член. Неро перестаёт думать вообще. Удовольствие смешивается с болью, боль увеличивает удовольствие, Неро хочет ещё и ещё, но начинает задыхаться.  
Данте отстраняется.  
– Ещё, – говорит Неро.  
– Надеюсь, тебе понравится. – Данте тоже тяжело дышит.  
Пока он укладывается под Неро, двойник не шевелится, вжимая член в задницу Неро, а потом тянется за смазкой.  
– Что ты задумал? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Засунуть в тебя два своих члена. – Данте улыбается так, будто он пьян.  
Неро наклоняется и целует его, пока двойник обливает его задницу смазкой и растягивает её.  
Всё равно недостаточно. Когда две головки одновременно преодолевают сопротивление сфинктера, Неро вскрикивает. Когда два члена оказываются внутри – подвывает от удовольствия. "Будь я в своём уме, я бы не согласился", – думает он с улыбкой.  
Двойник почти не шевелится, они с Данте двигают Неро – то насаживая на два члена, то слегка отодвигая. Неро кажется, что его задница вот-вот вывернется наизнанку.  
Острое, почти болезненное удовольствие растекается по всему телу. Неро тяжело дышать. Что-то острое царапает сердце, потом опускается ниже.  
– Вытащи, – выдыхает Неро, с трудом вспоминая нужное слово.  
Данте и двойник тут же приподнимают его. Члены с неприличным звуком выходят из задницы.  
– Оно внутри, – говорит Неро.  
– Я понял. – Данте роняет его на спину, наливает на руку ещё смазки.  
Неро так растянут, что кисть входит сразу же, не встречая сопротивления. Проблемы начинаются позже. Внутренности Неро слишком похожи на человеческие, они не предназначены для того, чтобы сквозь них просовывали руки и демонические фрукты.  
– Подрочи, – говорит Данте.  
Неро сжимает свой опавший и сверхчувствительный член. От ненормального удовольствия кружится голова. Неро кричит – но хотя бы не от боли. В этот момент пальцы Данте соприкасаются с амброзией. И когда он тащит её наружу, Неро чувствует во рту вкус крови, но это заводит ещё сильнее.  
– Помоги мне, – шепчет он, когда Данте вытаскивает амброзию.  
Данте не задаёт дурацких вопросов.  
Он накрывает ртом член Неро, а в разорванную задницу вставляет четыре пальца. Нежно поглаживает заживающие стенки.  
Неро всхлипывает от удовольствия, восторга и благодарности – и кончает.  
– Помочь? – Он пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Данте, на его члене.  
– Да. – Данте садится рядом с его головой, Неро поворачивается, подставляя рот.  
Несколько движений – и Неро уже глотает горько-солёную сперму.  
– Какой пиздец. – Данте косится на кровать. – А я-то собирался проторчать здесь до вылета.  
– Можем сменить гостиницу и продолжить, – говорит Неро.  
– Ты ещё хочешь?  
– Да.  
Данте хмыкает и уходит в ванную. Неро занимает её после него.

Сменив гостиницу, они продолжают трахаться.  
Теперь Неро сверху.  
Данте лежит на спине, закинув ноги к плечам. Член Неро – наполовину в заднице Данте. Неро едва двигается, дразня и себя, и Данте. Тот дышит резко и шумно, сжимает руки в кулаки, но ничего не говорит.  
Подсунув под спину Данте правую руку, Неро держит его почти на весу. Сильно сгибается, наклоняясь вперёд. Мышцы каменеют от напряжения, но Неро не выпрямляется.  
Данте шумно вздыхает и направляет свой налитый кровью член к лицу Неро. Губы касаются головки, но она выскальзывает, Неро пытается снова.  
– Вставь мне поглубже, – говорит Данте. Неро так и делает. Удобнее от этого не становится, зато Данте глухо стонет и жмурится от удовольствия. Неро удаётся обхватить губами головку и даже слегка пошевелиться.  
– Я так кончу, – говорит Данте.  
Неро не отвечает, у него занят рот. Тело гудит, почти больно, но слишком ярко удовольствие, к которому стремится сейчас Неро.  
Данте пытается двигаться сам, будто разрываясь между двумя удовольствиями, а потом замирает и говорит:  
– Просто трахни меня.  
Неро выпускает его член изо рта, с наслаждением выпрямляется и, почти вынув член из Данте, резко всаживает. Данте дрочит, пока Неро его трахает, и кончает совсем не так скоро, как собирался.  
Неро отдрачивает на его живот, и Данте уходит в ванную. Вокруг копчика – след ладони, ягодицы блестят от смазки.

Они продолжают в том же духе, пока до вылета не остаётся два часа, и потом, уже в аэропорту, им приходится спешить.  
Непрошибаемая наглость Данте ведёт их мимо служащих – компании, аэропорта, таможни, снова компании – к двум местам в хвосте салона. Самолёт почти пуст, и после взлёта Данте отсаживается к проходу, чтобы вытянуть в него ноги. Неро дремлет у окна, не опуская заглушку.  
Яркое голубое небо и неприличные воспоминания не дают темноте вернуться. Даже когда они влетают в ночь, Неро удаётся остаться на поверхности. Данте косится на него, и Неро слегка кивает, показывая, что пока что всё в порядке.  
Неро держится удивительно долго: они успевают приземлиться, пройти контроль и сесть в такси.

В отеле Неро начинает трясти. Перед глазами всё двоится и плывёт, на месте Данте появляется кто-то другой, страшный. Неро чувствует себя беспомощным, ноги подкашиваются, и Данте роняет его на кровать. Неро отключается.

Темнота. Вспышка. Прошлое.  
Неро выходит из большого светлого дома в ярко-зелёный сад. Садится в большую чёрную машину.  
Настоящий Неро будто видит картинку со стороны: вот машина выезжает за ворота, вот они закрываются. Вот бродят по саду женщины в платках и просторных платьях. Неро заглядывает в лицо одной из них – оно такое же, как у женщины, которую Данте убил в подворотне. Отшатнувшись, Неро кричит от боли.

Настоящее.  
Данте вытаскивает из Неро очередную амброзию. Неро понимает, что лицо у него мокрое от слёз, и, как только Данте заканчивает, уходит умываться.  
В этот раз обходится без крови и всего остального, но Неро всё равно не хочет оставаться в гостинице.  
Они уезжают в душную ночь – Неро пробыл в отключке чуть меньше суток.  
По дороге Неро рассказывает Данте то, что удалось вспомнить.  
– Я знаю, где это, – говорит Данте. – Леди и Триш выследили его через общих знакомых. Он уже давно скупает артефакты, связанные с демонами, но до этого ему удавалось не привлекать к себе внимания.  
– Он может сбежать.  
Данте качает головой.  
– Демоны очень самоуверенны. Почти все. Получив амброзию, он может думать, что справится и с тобой, и со мной.  
– А если он заставит меня напасть на тебя?  
– Придётся тебя вырубить, уж извини. – Данте негромко смеётся.  
Неро хмурится. Он сильнее физически и хорошо об этом знает. Демоническая рука – серьёзное преимущество. Но Данте живучее, старше и хитрее.  
– Не волнуйся, – говорит он. – Если бы я думал, что ты можешь облажаться, я бы запер тебя где-нибудь, а к Ситри поехал один.  
Неро нечего ответить. 

Вилла показывается за холмом. Цветущий сад посреди пустыни – за высоким забором, разумеется.  
– Сейчас ночь, – говорит Неро.  
– Почти утро. Ситри придётся нас принять. – Данте сворачивает к воротам.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Неро те открываются.  
В саду шуршат и щебечут птицы, предвосхищая рассвет. Окна дома – настоящего дворца – темны, только кое-где можно различить слабый свет.  
Остановившись у высокого декоративного крыльца, Данте берёт с заднего сиденья Ребеллион, а из багажника достаёт Красную Королеву.  
"Как ему только удалось протащить их через границу?!" – Неро прогревает меч и вешает его за спину, поднимаясь по ступенькам.  
Данте пинает тяжёлую дверь, но та не открывается. Дёргает латунную ручку на себя – не заперто.  
В холле сумрачно и прохладно. Слабые лампы освещают сами себя, негромко гудит кондиционер.  
Стук каблуков по мрамору разносится по холлу, потом стихает – Данте и Неро оказываются на ковре.  
– Кругом полно демонов, – говорит Данте.  
– Я знаю. – Неро косится на свою правую руку и берётся за рукоять меча.  
– Ситри! – кричит Данте так громко, что стёкла в узких высоких окнах вздрагивают. – Тебе не кажется невежливым заставлять гостей ждать?!  
"Плохая идея", – успевает подумать Неро.  
Ярко вспыхивает свет, со стен на Данте и Неро бросаются золотистые призраки с выпученными глазами и длинными острыми когтями.  
Грохот выстрелов, лязг стали, визг умирающих тварей наполняют воздух.  
– Тебе это не поможет! – кричит Данте.  
Неро бережёт дыхание – он не так быстр, как Данте, и ему труднее уклоняться от атак демонов.  
В конце концов Данте кричит:  
– Я сын Спарды, я пришёл говорить с тобой, принц Ситри! Выйди и поклонись мне!  
Ребеллион разрубает замешкавшегося демона и вонзается в пол. Все прочие демоны возвращаются на стены, становятся золотой росписью.  
– Ненавижу эти приколы, – вполголоса сообщает Данте.  
Тот самый человек, которого видел Неро, выходит в холл через арку в боковой стене. На нём просторная белая одежда, загорелое лицо посерело. Губы дрожат, будто он пытается вежливо улыбнуться, но не может.  
Данте гневно смотрит на Ситри, выдёргивает Ребеллион из пола.  
Ситри опускается перед Данте сначала на колени, потом на четвереньки. Склоняется ещё ниже, касаясь лбом дыры от меча. Светлые волосы ссыпаются с плеч, переливаясь, словно шёлковые нити.  
– Встань. – Данте морщится.  
– Сын Спарды велел мне поклониться ему, и я кланяюсь, униженно умоляя о пощаде. – У Ситри нежный обволакивающий голос.  
Сладостная тьма зовёт Неро таким же голосом, и он прикусывает язык, чтобы немного отрезвить себя болью.  
– Нахрена тебе амброзия? – спрашивает Данте.  
– Дабы насытить плоть мою и дух мой. – Ситри поднимает голову, но не выпрямляется. – Я не мог войти к испивающей душу, не умерев, и потому обратился к отважному воину.  
– Давай я его просто убью, – говорит Неро.  
Ситри вздыхает и тут же опускает взгляд, но Неро успевает заметить алые точки в его зрачках. "Не такой ты униженный, каким хочешь казаться", – Неро сердится.  
– В чём моя вина? – спрашивает Ситри. – Почему вы гневаетесь?  
– Потому что я схожу с ума. – Неро целится в Ситри из Розы. – Что ты со мной сделал?  
– Ничего.  
– Не лги, – требует Данте холодным злым голосом. Неро никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Данте разговаривал так.  
– Я хотел, чтобы он забыл обо мне. – Ситри вздыхает. – Чтобы не пожелал для себя чудес амброзии.  
– Сколько ты взял? – Данте продолжает допрос, нацелив острие Ребеллиона на голову Ситри.  
– Одну, – удивляется тот. – Разве их было больше?  
Данте слегка пожимает плечами.  
– Теперь вы оставите меня? – Ситри вряд ли действительно на это надеется. – Я хорошо заплатил господину Неро. И могу заплатить больше.  
– Если я захочу твоё золото, я возьму сам.  
– Может быть, – говорит Ситри, а потом пол под ними проваливается.  
Расправив золотые крылья, Ситри взмывает под потолок, Данте и Неро летят в чёрную пропасть.  
Развернувшись в полёте, Неро убирает револьвер и хватается левой рукой за плащ Данте, а тенью правой – за край дыры в полу.  
Ситри больше не видно, только золотое сияние демонов.  
– Бля, – сдавленно произносит Данте.  
– Ещё не "бля". – Напрягшись, Неро зашвыривает их обоих наверх, обратно в холл. Данте начинает стрелять, ещё не приземлившись, и демоны шарахаются в стороны.  
Их так много, что Неро кажется, будто бой никогда не закончится, но ряды золотых чудищ редеют. В конце концов Данте и Неро остаются в холле одни. Рассветные лучи заглядывают в окна.  
– Куда теперь? – Неро озирается. Из холла четыре выхода: большая дверь, боковые арки и маленькая дверца в дальнем от крыльца конце.  
– Туда, – кивает Данте на одну из боковых арок.  
– Ты видел, куда делся Ситри?  
– Нет, но я думаю, что мы его найдём. – Ухмыльнувшись, Данте вешает Ребеллион за спину и идёт туда, куда считает нужным. Неро остаётся только последовать за ним.

Демоны набрасываются на них на лестнице и в коридорах, и Данте каждый раз идёт туда, где их больше.  
Ситри находится на верхнем этаже, в зале под витражным куполом, переливающимся под утренним солнцем. Здесь совсем немного мебели и статуй, помещение кажется огромным.  
– Как жаль, – говорит он, поводя руками в широких рукавах. – Почему бы вам просто не уйти?  
– Сделаешь так, чтобы у меня больше не ехала крыша – и я об этом подумаю. – Неро снова целится в Ситри.  
– Я не виновен в твоём безумии. – Кажется, Ситри чем-то опечален. Возможно, как раз тем, что Неро сходит с ума не по его вине. – Доля человеческого в тебе слишком велика, ты поглотил больше одной амброзии – и теперь восторг сводит тебя с ума.  
– По-моему, он врёт, – говорит Данте.  
Ситри коротко улыбается и тут же напускает на себя скорбный вид.  
– Как мне убедить тебя, сын Спарды? – Он снова ведёт руками, и Неро видит, как на их месте появляются крылья. Лицо Ситри дрожит – Неро видит морду леопарда. Темнота встаёт перед глазами, давит на рассудок.  
Данте начинает стрелять.  
– Зря вы не ушли. – Голос Ситри совсем не сладостен, теперь в нём слышно рычание. – Подчинись мне, Неро.  
– Ты охуел. – Слова Данте тонут в грохоте выстрелов.  
Неро ничего не видит. Руки висят плетьми – не пошевелить. Роза кажется неподъёмно тяжёлой.  
Темнота стекает из мозга вниз по позвоночнику, толкает вперёд. "Нет, – думает Неро. – У тебя нет власти надо мной".  
Сверкающая боль просыпается в груди, будто вместо сердца в ней бьётся ожившая амброзия. Неро открывает глаза. Данте сражается с Ситри. Крылья того сломаны, по пятнистой морде течёт кровь, она же пачкает белую одежду.  
Ситри бросается на Данте, зубы тянутся к горлу, но Данте суёт в клыкастую пасть ствол Эбони и протыкает Ситри мечом.  
– Как избавиться от твоего заклятия? – спрашивает Данте. – Как вернуть ему разум?  
Лицо Ситри снова становится человеческим, по-прежнему прекрасным. Он медленно улыбается.  
– Не знаю. – Ситри едва слышно вздыхает. – Проклятие заставляет его забывать всё, что связано с амброзией, но пока он носит её в себе, он будет забывать себя. – Ещё один вздох, ещё одна лёгкая улыбка, Ситри будто не чувствует боли. – Я не знаю, как изъять из него плоды.  
– Но один ты забрал, – говорит Данте.  
– Женщина... – Изо рта Ситри течёт кровь, он больше не улыбается. – Демон, – его глаза закатываются, – человек не выдержит.  
Тело Ситри соскальзывает с клинка на пол. Из раны, разделяющей туловище от солнечного сплетения до левого плеча, что-то выпадает. Данте подбирает ещё одну амброзию. Другая, скрытая под сердцем Неро, начинает пульсировать, двигается то влево, то вправо, и Неро понимает, что нужно сделать.  
– Не трогай меня. – Он поворачивается к Данте правым боком. И, сам не веря, что получится, пытается приказать амброзии двигаться в сторону руки. Призывает её в ладонь, как призывал Ямато.  
Боль сводит Неро с ума, но она такая яркая, что темнота не может с ней спорить.  
Неро теряет сознание только когда амброзия покидает его тело.

Данте приводит его в себя – вероятно, довольно скоро, потому что они по-прежнему в зале под витражным куполом. Тело Ситри лежит на полу.  
– Как ты? – спрашивает Данте, помогая Неро встать. Амброзий не видно.  
– Хреново, – признаётся Неро. Болит всё тело и, что хуже всего – правая рука. Неро смотрит на ладонь, но она цела, хотя кажется, будто амброзия, выходя, разорвала её.  
– Нужно обыскать дом, – говорит Данте. – У Ситри должны быть записи об амброзиях.  
– Хорошо. – Неро оглядывается по сторонам, потом садится на белый диван в тени пальмы в кадке. – Я подожду тут.  
– Ладно, – хмыкает Данте. – Присмотри тут за собой и за Ситри. – Он уходит.  
Расслабившись, Неро закрывает глаза и сам не замечает, как соскальзывает в темноту.

Вспышка.  
Ситри сидит у него на бёдрах, покрывая поцелуями щёки, подбородок и шею. Шепчет:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Тонкий шёлк цепляется за грубую одежду Неро и легко рвётся, когда когти проезжаются по бедру Ситри.  
– О прекраснейший, ты согласен. – Тот, кажется, в восторге.  
– Заткнись, – говорит Неро.  
Его штаны почему-то расстёгнуты, член налит кровью – чтобы трахнуть Ситри, нужно только добраться до его задницы. Это несложно. Шёлк расползается под когтями, Ситри всхлипывает Неро в ухо, опускается на его член мягкой задницей, впуская его сразу на всю длину.  
Неро трахает Ситри, поддерживая его правой рукой за задницу. Левой шарит под одеждой, выкручивает соски, щиплет нежную кожу, заставляя Ситри вскрикивать.  
– Ещё, ещё, – просит Ситри, когда Неро останавливается, не желая кончать. – Пожалуйста.  
"Это галлюцинация или нет?" – вдруг думает Неро. Но тут Ситри сжимается вокруг его члена, двигается сам, хотя когти Неро впиваются в его задницу.  
Неро кончает. Видит кровавые пятна на одежде Ситри, видит проступающую сквозь очаровательное лицо звериную морду.  
– Ты!.. – Неро хватает его призрачной лапой поперёк туловища.  
– Дай мне уйти, – просит Ситри, и его голос обволакивает, убаюкивает Неро, подталкивает в темноту. – Я не причиню тебе никакого зла.  
Неро сжимает руку сильнее, ещё сильнее. "Не обманешь", – думает он, пытаясь удержаться над темнотой.  
Но Ситри слегка касается пальцами его лба, окончательно сталкивая в неё.

Вспышка.  
"Ёбаная магия", – думает Неро, приходя в себя. Он ещё – или снова – возбуждён. Хочется трахаться.  
Он сидит всё на том же месте, где трахался с Ситри. Штаны расстёгнуты, на полу рядом – кровавые следы.  
– Я нашёл карту, а Ситри, похоже, сбежал. – Данте коротко ухмыляется, косясь на член Неро. – Что он с тобой сделал?  
– Вырубил. А до этого приставал. – Неро неохотно застёгивается.  
– И не дал кончить?  
– Дал. После этого сделал что-то магией и удрал.  
– Наверняка он уже далеко. – Данте морщится. – Пошли отсюда.  
Они спускаются вниз. Под сапогами хрустят золотые лепестки – всё, что осталось от охраны Ситри.  
– Думаю, он ещё попадётся нам. – Данте явно имеет в виду Ситри.  
Неро не думает – ни о Ситри, ни о чём вообще, кроме своего возбуждения. Трахаться хочется так, что зубы сводит и уши закладывает.  
– Данте, – говорит Неро, когда они уже идут через холл. – Можешь трахнуть меня прямо сейчас?  
– Нет. Не здесь. – Данте совершенно серьёзен.  
– Блядь. – Неро закусывает губу.  
От возбуждения колени подкашиваются. Член трётся о ткань трусов – этого слишком много, чтобы пытаться успокоиться. Слишком мало, чтобы получать удовольствие.

– Садись назад, – говорит Данте, когда они подходят к машине. – Игрушки и смазка в сумке.  
Неро вдыхает и медленно выдыхает, сдерживая раздражение и возбуждение.  
Пока он возится на заднем сиденье, запихивая в себя крупную вибрирующую пробку, Данте выводит машину за ворота. Проехав немного по дороге, он сворачивает в пустыню.  
– Куда мы едем? – Неро медленно дрочит, балансируя между способностью соображать и наслаждением.  
– В город. Переночуем в гостинице, потом отправимся на остров.  
– Но сейчас утро.  
– Нам понадобится много времени перед отплытием, – говорит Данте, и Неро облизывает губы.

Он ждёт в машине, пока Данте берёт номер, в который они поднимаются с подземной стоянки. В лифте Неро прижимается задницей к поручню, чтобы пробка не выскальзывала.  
Идти неудобно, но в коридоре никого нет, некого стесняться.  
Оказавшись в номере, Неро снимает плащ и безрукавку. Данте проводит ладонью по его спине, другой рукой расстёгивает ширинку и толкает Неро к стене.  
Сдергивает штаны на бёдра и двигает пробкой внутри.  
– Трахни меня, – Неро захлёбывается воздухом, сходит с ума от возбуждения. – Засунь в меня член, руку, что угодно.  
– Может, двойника позвать? – Данте едва слышно смеётся.  
– Плевать.  
Данте вынимает из Неро пробку и наконец-то вставляет ему. Неро длинно стонет, кусает губы, когда Данте останавливается и двигается назад.  
– Ещё, – требует Неро.  
– Какой ты горячий, – сдавленно шепчет Данте.  
Неро сжимается, заставляя его застонать и качнуться вперёд. Жмурится от острого удовольствия.  
Данте двигается плавно и размеренно, но глубоко. Неро упирается в стену правым предплечьем и прижимается к нему ртом, зубы скребут по чешуе, когти – по штукатурке.  
– Ещё, – шипит Неро. – Ещё.  
Данте не отвечает и не останавливается, продолжая трахать Неро в прежнем ритме.  
– Подрочи мне, – говорит Неро.  
– Ещё не сейчас, – Данте резко толкается вперёд.  
У Неро темнеет в глазах.  
– Так хорошо. – Он не соображает, что говорит. – Не останавливайся.  
Данте не останавливается.  
В конце концов устают оба. Неро опускается на четвереньки, Данте склоняется над ним, дрочит ему, не переставая трахать – и Неро наконец-то кончает.  
Вместе с острым сверкающим наслаждением приходит темнота, но не такая густая, не такая беспощадная, как раньше. Неро просто хочет спать.  
Он успевает выпутаться из штанов и добраться до кровати и только после этого отключается.

Ему не снится ничего особенного, но, проснувшись, Неро понимает, что не был в темноте.  
Данте просыпается одновременно с ним.  
– Всё нормально, – говорит Неро. – Потолок белый, шторы светло-голубые, дважды два – четыре.  
Данте неразборчиво ругается, поворачивается к Неро спиной и засыпает снова.  
Снаружи вечер.  
Неро принимает душ и заказывает еду в номер. Он понятия не имеет, откуда у Данте деньги на поездку, но теперь помнит, что привёз золото Ситри в Фортуну. "Может быть, Кирие заплатила ему?" – Неро всё равно, так это или нет.  
Данте просыпается на запах еды, они спорят из-за того, что Неро заказал одну порцию, потом заказывают ещё две.

Темнота и прохлада опускаются на город, Данте настраивает кондиционер, пока Неро нажимает кнопки на пульте от огромного телевизора, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь понятное или хотя бы забавное. Музыкальный канал его вполне устраивает, но Данте морщится и требует убавить звук.  
– У молодёжи совершенно нет вкуса.  
– Старый ты пень, – смеётся Неро.  
– Приезжай в контору, послушаешь самую лучшую пластинку на свете. – Данте вытягивается на кровати рядом с ним.  
– Пластинку? – Неро преувеличенно изображает удивление.  
Данте как будто собирается отвесить ему подзатыльник, но вместо удара вплетает пальцы в волосы, растрёпывает их, гладя Неро по голове.  
Неро выключает телевизор.

В этот раз они никуда не торопятся.  
Неро лежит лицом вниз, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб левого локтя. Данте целует и покусывает кожу между лопатками, спускается вниз вдоль позвоночника, останавливается, поглаживая Неро по бокам, пока тот не начинает ёрзать, а потом ощутимо кусает за ягодицу. Несерьёзная боль только разжигает желание, Неро раздвигает ноги и прогибается, подставляясь.  
Данте проводит языком между его ягодиц, и Неро всхлипывает, когда кончик касается ануса.  
– Ещё, – вырывается у Неро, и он уже не может замолчать – стонет и вскрикивает, пока Данте вылизывает его, засовывает внутрь язык и пальцы.  
– Трахни меня, трахни, – стонет Неро, доведённый до исступления.  
– Ну раз ты так просишь. – В голосе Данте смешиваются нежность и самодовольство.  
Неро забывает об этом, как только в него входит член Данте. Огромный, горячий, он давит на задницу изнутри, Неро снова стонет. Данте ложится на него сверху, и Неро кажется, что он заполнен до предела, вот-вот разорвётся, но ему нравится это ощущение. Мелко двигая бёдрами, Данте дразнит его. Наверное, ждёт, когда Неро захочет большего.  
Тот сдерживается некоторое время, но потом всё-таки просит:  
– Сильнее.  
– Тогда всё быстро закончится, – шепчет Данте ему в ухо.  
– Придумаешь что-нибудь. – У Неро голова идёт кругом, ему не до планов на будущее, прямо сейчас ему необходимо, чтобы Данте трахнул его как следует.  
Короткий горячий смех щекочет ухо. Данте высоко поднимает бёдра, почти совсем вынув из Неро член – так, что Неро чувствует себя пустым. Потом резко толкается вперёд, и Неро кричит, потому что это именно то, в чём он нуждался, о чём просил. Вдруг Данте останавливается, не повторяет резкое движение. Неро недовольно ворчит.  
Данте отстраняется, заставляет его поднять бёдра, почти встать на четвереньки и наконец-то трахает именно так, как нужно. Двигаясь резко и размашисто, вставляя каждый раз до упора. Крики вырываются из горла Неро, яркое горячее удовольствие распространяется по телу с каждым толчком. Когда Данте ускоряет движения, Неро тянется к своему члену. Двигать рукой не нужно – всё тело Неро сотрясается, принимая на себя толчки Данте. Неро просто захлёбывается удовольствием, подвывает, не в силах сдержать звуки.  
Данте тоже не молчит. Хрипло, рвано стонет на выдохе, пока вытрахивает в Неро собственное желание. И потом – длинно, почти нежно, кончая.  
– Ещё, ещё! – Неро задыхается.  
Ему не хватает до оргазма совсем чуть-чуть, желание достичь пика удовольствия и само удовольствие сводят его с ума. Данте вставляет в него пальцы – Неро не знает, сколько именно – двигает рукой, ещё шире раскрывая и без того растянутое отверстие, и спрашивает:  
– Так хорошо?  
– Да, очень. – Неро всхлипывает и кончает с долгим стоном. 

Они спят, потом снова трахаются, а перед рассветом отправляются на причал.  
– Ты знаешь дорогу? – уточняет Неро.  
– Разумеется. Я же видел карты Ситри. – Данте ухмыляется.  
Взятая напрокат белая лодочка режет волны, красные из-за лучей восходящего солнца. Неро узнаёт остров ещё до того, как правая рука начинает светиться. Врата Неван здесь.

Спустившись по засыпанным песком ступенькам к замку, Данте отступает в сторону, чтобы Неро открыл дорогу.  
После жаркого, сухого даже посреди моря воздуха мира людей, воздух в тоннеле кажется удушливо влажным, слишком густым для дыхания.  
Дверь с барельефом-женщиной сама отодвигается в сторону, когда Неро протягивает к ней руку.

– Добро пожаловать, – сладким голосом произносит рыжеволосая женщина. – Потомки Спарды.  
– Привет, Неван, – говорит Данте. – Подерёмся?  
– Ты на меня обиделся? – Она обходит стол по кругу, недовольно надувает губы, остановившись перед Данте. – Между прочим, это мне стоило бы обижаться. Ты бы себя видел!..  
– Хватит, – говорит Данте. – Твоя клятва ещё в силе?  
– Разумеется. – Неван вздыхает. – Как я могу тебе помочь? – Она протягивает руки к Данте, будто желая обнять его.  
– Избавь Неро от безумия. – Данте серьёзен. – Я не стану тебя преследовать.  
Неван длинно, задумчиво хмыкает.  
– А что с ним не так? По-моему, он в отличной форме. – Она подходит поближе, тонкие пальцы с острыми ногтями задевают левый локоть Неро, спину, ложатся на плечо. Неван останавливается между Данте и Неро, приобняв обоих. – Как насчёт вечеринки?  
– Сначала о делах. – Ствол Айвори упирается под рёбра Неван с одной стороны.  
Роза – с другой.  
Неван фыркает:  
– Какие вы скучные, – и вздыхает. – Чего вы не знаете?  
– Проще сказать, что мы знаем, – ворчит Данте. – Неро пришёл сюда, взял амброзию...  
– Шесть плодов отсюда, – кивает Неван на стол, где стоит ваза, снова полная. – И один из двери.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Данте. – Потом он отнёс их Ситри.  
– Там была какая-то женщина. Демон из свиты Ситри, я думаю, – добавляет Неро.  
– И ты её трахнул, сладенький. – Неван проводит языком по шее Неро длинным раздвоенным языком, не обращая внимания на оружие. – И она зачала дитя, наполненное светом.  
– Отсюда поподробнее, – говорит Данте.  
– Большинство демонов бесплодно. – Теперь Неван поворачивается к нему. – Величайшие способны создавать меньших, некоторые способны сочетаться друг с другом или с людьми и иметь потомство более или менее естественным путём. Но Ситри к ним не относится.  
– Он всё это затеял ради ребёнка, который даже не его? – Неро не понимает.  
– О нет. Ради того, чтобы получить такую возможность. Обрести силу, позволяющую ему участвовать в создании новой жизни. Ребёнка, которого ты сделал его служанке, он, скорее всего, съел.  
– Вот мудак. – Неро жалеет, что не убил Ситри.  
– В любом случае, Ситри забрал себе амброзию вместе со всей её силой. – Неван пожимает плечами и заглядывает в лицо Неро. – Не расстраивайся, сладенький. В ребёнке не было ничего от тебя, только демоническая сила такого вот плода.  
Неро хмурится.  
– Значит, для этого нужна женщина-демон, – говорит Данте. – Чтобы извлечь из Неро амброзию.  
– Мужчина тоже может сгодиться. – Неван непристойно смеётся. – Если, конечно, он готов принять в себя новую жизнь.  
Неро молчит, задумавшись. Неван убирает руку с его плеча и обнимает Данте.  
– Думаешь, Ситри сбежал с плодом амброзии внутри? – Тот, оказывается, думает о том же, о чём Неро.  
– Да, наверное.  
"Значит, осталась одна", – думает Неро. Данте и Неван наверняка думают то же самое.  
Темнота накрывает Неро так резко, что он не успевает ничего сделать. 

Вспышка.  
Неван лежит на столе, Неро трахает её, Данте трахает его.  
– Добро пожаловать в реальность. – Неван хрипло смеётся и обнимает Неро. Данте проводит ладонью по его спине, вызывая глухой стон. – Не останавливайся, сладенький. – Неван подаётся бёдрами вверх, и Неро не в силах противиться её желанию, своему собственному желанию и напору члена Данте, жарко пульсирующего у него в заднице.  
Удовольствия слишком много, чтобы Неро мог сохранить над собой контроль, но всё же недостаточно. Он мнёт, кусает и облизывает грудь Неван, Данте стискивает его задницу вокруг своего члена, двигается то очень быстро, то очень медленно. Неро хорошо, невыносимо хорошо. Даже боль, которую он чувствует, когда Неван сжимает и выкручивает его соски, только разжигает это удовольствие ещё сильнее.  
– Мало, – выдыхает Неро.  
– Позвать двойника? – Данте хрипло усмехается.  
– Да, – в один голос произносят Неван и Неро.  
– Вчетвером будет ещё интереснее. – Неван улыбается, открывая острые клыки, и Неро понимает, что хочет трахнуть её в рот. Снова накатывает темнота, Неро не понимает, почему.  
Он не замечает, как они всё, вместе с двойником, оказываются в спальне с огромной кроватью.  
– Уютное гнёздышко, – говорит Данте.  
– Хочешь пожить у меня? – со смешком спрашивает Неван.  
Данте не отвечает.  
Неро толкает Неван на постель, встаёт на четвереньки так, что его член оказывается прямо у приоткрытого, влажного рта.  
– Не боишься, что укушу? – спрашивает она, облизывая губы.  
– Мне не будет больно. – Неро направляет головку между ними.  
В тот же момент двойник загоняет член в его задницу, но Неро не успевает застонать в голос, потому что Данте засовывает член ему в рот. Темп и ритм задаёт двойник, беспощадно трахающий Неро. То есть на самом деле всё это делает Данте, трахающий Неро членом двойника в задницу и своим собственным – в рот. Неро подаётся под их толчками, и его член двигается во рту у Неван, погружаясь глубоко в горло. Неван ласкает его языком, и Неро глухо мычит от удовольствия. Он доходит до предела, и Данте позволяет ему отстраниться, чтобы кончить на грудь Неван и насладиться зрелищем.  
Неван размазывает сперму Неро по груди, дразнит и ласкает соски, довольно облизываясь.  
Возбуждение не отступает, член не падает. Неро хочет ещё и ещё. Член двойника по-прежнему у него в заднице, и Неро двигается на нём, возвращаясь к сладострастному безумию.  
– Какой жадный, – улыбается Неван.  
– У меня есть одна идея. – Данте вытягивается на кровати. – Иди сюда, малыш.  
Неро садится на его член и ждёт, что двойник пристроится сзади.  
– Какой ты свободный. – Данте ухмыляется, раздвигая его ягодицы, ещё сильнее растягивая анус.  
– А мне что делать? – почти обиженно спрашивает Неван.  
– Обними меня, – говорит Данте.  
Она ложится на него, и Неро понимает, что может ей вставить, хоть и неглубоко. Так он и делает. Неван довольно урчит, двигает бёдрами, впуская его глубже. Неро едва не забывает о двойнике, но тот сам напоминает о себе, втискивая головку в растянутую задницу Неро. Это могло бы причинить боль, это должно причинять боль, но Неро так хорошо, что он сам двигается навстречу, сам насаживается на два члена. Когда они погружаются в него до предела, Неро стонет от удовольствия. Двойник двигается не слишком резко, и сильное, всепоглощающее удовольствие покачивает Неро на своих волнах.  
– Я почти завидую. – Неван как будто мало его члена.  
Неро мнёт её ягодицы, надавливает большим пальцем на отверстие – и Неван отвечает долгим стоном.  
– Засунь в неё руку, – предлагает Данте.  
– Тебе не будет больно? – Неро не хочет причинять Неван вред, потому что она доставляет ему только наслаждение.  
– Нет. – Изогнувшись, она берёт его за правую руку, облизывает запястье, обсасывает каждый палец. Неро чувствует покалывание, как от слабого электрического разряда – и это тоже приятно.  
Когда Неван отпускает его руку, та вся покрыта блестящей вязкой слюной. Сначала Неро вставляет в задницу Неван один палец – и она стонет так сладко, что даже двойник перестаёт двигаться. Немного растянув отверстие и убедившись, что из него не идёт кровь, Неро добавляет ещё палец, потом ещё. Двойник двигается снова, и Неро подчиняется его толчкам, глухо постанывая, но не забывает о Неван, тихонько всхлипывающей от удовольствия. В конце концов у неё в заднице оказывается вся демоническая кисть. Неро может погладить собственный член через тонкую перегородку – и не упускает такой возможности. Неван стонет в голос, Неро шумно выдыхает несколько раз, сильно вздрагивая от оглушительного наслаждения, а потом кончает. Его судорожно сжимающаяся задница, натянутая на два члена, едва не рвётся, но это делает оргазм ещё ярче, ещё длиннее.  
Неро вытаскивает из Неван руку и, освободившись от Данте и двойника, падает на кровать рядом.  
– Хочу, чтобы вы кончили в меня, – Неро не соображает, что говорит, наслаждение ещё не покинуло его.  
– Ненасытный. – Неван жадно целует его, проникая раздвоенным языком почти в горло. – А как же я?  
– Вылизать тебя? – Этого Неро ещё не делал. Теперь он хочет узнать, какова Неван на вкус.  
– Ты просто прелесть. – Она откидывается на подушки и высоко поднимает ноги.  
Неро переворачивается на живот и склоняется к сладко пахнущей промежности. Кто-то – двойник или Данте, Неро всё равно – приподнимает его бёдра и засовывает в мягкую растраханную задницу член. Это всё ещё приятно, хоть Неро и кончил только что.  
Он облизывает бёдра Неван, сочные губы, окружающие вход в ненасытное лоно, растянутое отверстие ниже, засовывает язык то в одну дырку, то в другую, лижет бугорок, заставляя Неван всхлипывать и вскрикивать. Вставляет когтистые пальцы ей в задницу – Неван нравится.  
Двойник кончает беззвучно. Данте занимает его место. Он шумно дышит, постанывает и кончает одновременно с Неван, из которой в этот момент сочится кисло-солёная жидкость, смешанная со спермой Неро.  
Чужое удовольствие приносит ему не меньше радости, чем своё. Голова ещё немного кружится, и Неро вытягивается на спине, утирая мокрое лицо левой рукой.  
– Какая чудесная оргия. – Неван потягивается. – Заходите почаще.  
Неро давится смехом. Дикая, нестерпимая боль рвёт его внутренности. "Последний плод хочет наружу", – думает Неро, но амброзия не двигается к его заднице. Останавливается где-то в животе и растёт, беспощадно сминая и раздирая всё вокруг себя.  
– Что это? – почти испуганно спрашивает Данте.  
– Нужен нож. – А Неван и в самом деле напугана.  
Дальше Неро не слышит, оглохнув от собственного мучительного крика. Страдание столь невыносимо, столь огромно, что его невозможно ни выразить, ни ослабить воем. Нечто беспощадное рвётся наружу из его тела.  
Не в силах больше терпеть, Неро собственными когтями вспарывает себе живот. Смертельная рана отправляет его в беспамятство.

Темнота отдаёт его реальности добровольно, но неторопливо. Первое, что чувствует Неро, придя в себя – стыд. Он наг, окровавлен, а Данте и Неван по-прежнему находятся в той же комнате.  
– Неро? – обеспокоенно зовёт Данте.  
– А вот и папочка, – произносит Неван тем сюсюкающим голосом, каким обычно разговаривают с детьми.  
– Что случилось? – высохшими, непослушными губами спрашивает Неро. Во рту ещё стоит привкус спермы и соков Неван, покрывало под задницей влажное. Скомкав другой его край, Неро пытается прикрыться.  
– Поздравляю, сладенький, ты произвёл на свет чудесное дитя. – Неван широко улыбается, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Неро. В руках у неё свёрток, в котором лежит нечто сверкающее. Уродливый и в то же время невыносимо прекрасный младенец, покрытый вместо кожи блестящей чешуёй. В его лице есть что-то от кошки и от ящерицы, но есть и что-то человеческое. Яркие голубые глаза без зрачков смотрят на Неро доверчиво и немного удивлённо. Маленькая ручка, чешуйки на которой переливаются розовым и голубым, выпутывается из пелёнок и тянется к нему.  
Неро не боится этого существа, не ненавидит его. Инстинкт твердит Неро, что перед ним – детёныш. Слабое существо, нуждающееся в защите.  
– Какой смешной. – Неро неловко улыбается, когда детёныш хватает его за палец. Чешуйки на маленькой ручке складываются в уменьшенную копию рисунка на руке Неро.  
– Смешная, – поправляет Данте. – Придумай ей имя.  
– Я... Я не знаю. – Неро совершенно растерян. – Нужно забрать её отсюда.  
– Куда? – почти сердито спрашивает Неван. – В мир людей, где она будет всем чужой? Где её назовут чудовищем? Ну уж нет. Вам придётся драться со мной, чтобы её забрать. – Она прижимает ребёнка к себе. – Такие красивые маленькие демоницы рождаются не каждый день. Людям она не нужна, а я научу её петь и танцевать.  
Данте хмыкает.  
– Это всё-таки ребёнок Неро, – говорит он.  
– Можно мне одеться? – Неро чувствует себя ужасно неудобно.  
– Что ты хочешь от нас скрыть, сладенький?.. – Неван неприлично облизывается, и Неро становится стыдно за всё, что произошло между ними.  
– Идиот, – едва слышно бормочет Данте.  
Неро мысленно с ним соглашается.  
Данте и Неван оставляют его в одиночестве. Одежда появляется на полу – такая же скомканная, какой Неро сбрасывал её в зале со столом и вазой. Вытершись и так уже безнадёжно испачканным покрывалом, Неро одевается и выходит в ту же дверь, за которой скрылись Данте и Неван. 

 

– Данте, ей нужно имя, – негромко говорит Неван. – Ты же знаешь, что с ней будет без него.  
Данте вздыхает.  
– Самое лучшее, какое я могу придумать. – Он делает паузу. – Ева... О, Неро, ты тут. Может, хочешь сам назвать её? – кивает на детёныша. Ребёнка. Неро не знает. Он мотает головой, отказываясь отвечать. Его тошнит от самого себя, ему не до чуда новой противоестественной жизни.  
– Нарекаю тебя Евой, – торжественно произносит Данте. – А дальше что? Нельзя же её просто унести в мир людей, ты права.  
– Я научу её притворяться. – Неван берёт из вазы амброзию и подаёт детёнышу. Нет, ребёнку. Еве. – Когда она осознает разницу между людьми и демонами, когда сможет притвориться человеком, я верну её тебе. – Она смотрит на Неро, а ему хочется закричать: "Нет! Никогда это существо не будет моим ребёнком! Я не хотел её! Я не виноват!" – но он понимает, что виноват. Не подчинись он своей безудержной извращённой похоти, не ухватись за простой способ сохранять ясное сознание – Ева, кем бы она ни была, не появилась бы на свет. В то же время какая-то его часть считает Еву чудесным созданием, хочет защитить её, дать ей тепло, пищу, любовь – всё, в чём нуждается человеческое дитя, хоть Ева и не похожа на человека.  
– Ты ведь придёшь за ней? – спрашивает Неван, продолжая пристально смотреть на Неро.  
Ему требуется вся его отвага, чтобы сказать:  
– Да. Я приду. Если она не будет готова, я буду возвращаться, пока не смогу забрать её. – Он вздыхает, пытаясь справиться с невыносимым напряжением. – Я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать?  
– Принеси что-нибудь красивенькое, когда придёшь в следующий раз. – Неван расплывается в глупой улыбке, совершенно меняющей её недоброе лицо. – Игрушки, платьице, что-нибудь, что дарят самым красивым маленьким принцессам в вашем мире.  
Неро косится на Данте, тот косится на Неван, улыбаясь слегка насмешливо и слегка удивлённо.  
– Не знал, что у тебя так развит материнский инстинкт, – говорит он.  
– Ты вообще ничего про меня не знаешь, – фыркает та.  
Взгляд Неро задерживается на Еве. Она сосредоточенно грызёт амброзию острыми зубками. Перламутрово-лиловый сок стекает по подбородку, и Ева слизывает его длинным синеватым языком. Ловит на себе взгляд Неро и улыбается, отодвинув фрукт.  
Сквозь неподъёмное, чёрное чувство вины, горечи и стыда, пробивается тонкий, тусклый лучик радости.  
Сколько бы ужасных и отвратительных вещей ни совершил Неро, Ева рада его существованию – и своему собственному.  
Неро хочется плакать от раскаяния, ужаса и жалости к собственной уничтоженной жизни, но он сдерживается.  
– Вам пора, – мягко говорит Неван. – И закройте дверь как следует. Я не хочу, чтобы сюда кто-нибудь заявился.  
– Вы в безопасности здесь? – спрашивает Данте, хотя должен спрашивать Неро.  
– Да. – Неван улыбается зло и хитро. – Сюда невозможно попасть напрямик из мира демонов. Но ты можешь укрепить мою защиту.  
– Как? – теперь Неро успевает раньше.  
– Смотри. – Неван взмахивает рукой в сторону стены, теряющейся в темноте зала. Распахиваются портьеры и яркий свет заливает зал. Ева весело смеётся и щурит глаза, но не выпускает амброзию.  
Неро видит каменный сад: над хрустальной травой поднимаются малахитовые и яшмовые стволы, на гибких золотых и серебряных ветвях, усыпанных перламутровыми листьями, висят тяжёлые сверкающие плоды.  
– Это моя защита, – говорит Неван. – Ни один демон не может войти в сад амброзий. И я тоже не могу, только подбираю плоды, лежащие у самого входа в пещеру. Но там есть тропинка. Я не знаю, куда она ведёт. – Она обеспокоенно хмурится.  
– Прогуляемся, – говорит Данте.  
Неро кивает.

От обилия света, едва слышного звона листьев и плодов в демоническом саду кружится голова. Неро приходится смотреть на Данте, чтобы не упасть, потеряв равновесие.  
Тропа приводит их к зеркалу, висящему в воздухе над обрывом. Горизонт закрыт плотным серым туманом, будто само пространство заканчивается здесь.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Портал в другое место. Дай Ямато.  
Неро выпускает катану из ладони, передаёт Данте.  
– И отойди немного. – Данте невесело улыбается. – Я не слишком хорошо им владею.  
Неро отступает на три шага и останавливается, коснувшись плечом блестящего листа.  
Данте приседает, вынимает меч из ножен – сосредоточенно, будто повторяя плохо заученное упражнение.  
Клинок взлетает вверх, описывает короткую дугу, так же резко опускается. С жалобным пением портал распадается на три части и рассыпается пылью, становится частью серого ничего, ограждающего сад.  
Данте и Неро возвращаются к Неван. Ева спит.  
– Я за ней присмотрю, – шёпотом обещает Неван.

Обратную дорогу Неро почти не запоминает. Равнодушно отмечает смену декораций, но мир вокруг его не заботит. Слишком огромно раскаяние. Слишком велика его вина перед Кирие.  
Мысленно произнося её имя, представляя себе её улыбку, Неро задыхается от боли. "Лучше бы я вырезал себе сердце", – думает он.  
Он знает, как называется то, что он сделал. Измена. Предательство. Непростительная подлость по отношению к Кирие.  
Данте что-то говорит, но Неро не отвечает, и Данте оставляет его в покое. Хотя бы на время.  
Когда они поднимаются в гостиничный номер, неуловимо напоминающий все предыдущие гостиничные номера, в которых они трахались, Неро начинает колотить.  
– Успокойся, – говорит Данте.  
И ненависть Неро к самому себе прорывается хриплым воем – к счастью, негромким.  
"У меня истерика", – думает Неро.  
Данте сочувственно вздыхает и изо всех сил бьёт его в челюсть.  
Отключаясь, Неро чувствует благодарность. В забытьи нет памяти, нет чувства вины, нет бездонного чёрного отчаяния. Но сон не может быть вечным.  
Неро приходит в себя на диване в гостиной номера с двумя спальнями, под одеялом, вероятно, снятым с одной из кроватей. Данте нет рядом, и на мгновение Неро охватывает паника.  
"Что, если я снова был в темноте? – думает он. – Убил Данте, потому что он расслабился?.."  
Вскочив на ноги, Неро заглядывает в одну спальню, потом в другую – и видит Данте, совершенно обнажённого, на кровати. Данте то ли спит, то ли дремлет, онанируя. Расслабленная рука еле заметно движется по стоящему члену.  
Неро вспоминает, как облизывал этот член. С какой радостью, с каким наслаждением и восторгом принимал его в своё тело. Как хотел ещё.  
Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, а кровь приливает к члену.  
– Соскучился? – Данте открывает глаза.  
Неро не двигается и ничего не говорит.  
– Иди сюда. – Данте хлопает по кровати рядом с собой.  
Неро раздирают на части противоречивые желания. Он не знает, чего хочет больше: удрать в сортир и вывернуть в унитаз содержимое желудка или взять в рот член Данте, а потом сесть на него.  
Данте приподнимается на кровати, опираясь на локти. Склоняет голову набок и спрашивает:  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Нет. – Слово вырывается глухим рыданием.  
Данте одним движением оказывается рядом, и Неро всё-таки плачет, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Данте, сгорая от стыда и ненавидя себя за это ещё больше, а Данте держит его за плечи и ничего не говорит. Неро тоже ничего не говорит – всё и так слишком хуёво. Хуже всего то, что у него по-прежнему стоит, а от близости Данте сладко поджимаются яйца.  
"Ему противно будет меня трахать теперь", – неожиданно трезво думает Неро.  
Он отстраняется и уходит в одну ванную. Данте – в другую.  
В номере жарко, одежда за ночь пропахла потом, и Неро не одевается, ограничиваясь полотенцем на бёдрах.  
"Если он меня захочет, то почему бы нет. Теперь уже нет никакой разницы, – думает Неро, глядя сквозь своё помертвевшее отражение в зеркале. – А секс – это приятно". Полотенце шевелится, приподнятое членом.  
"Да, – думает Неро. – Секс – это приятно".

Данте сидит в гостиной в одних штанах, плечом прижимает к уху телефонную трубку и водит пальцем по открытому меню.  
– Что будешь? – Он суёт папку в руки Неро.  
Тот почти наугад называет позиции из списка завтраков и добавляет:  
– И чай.  
Данте диктует в телефон цифры, говорит про чай, уточняет, скоро ли всё привезут. Неро пялится на Данте.  
– Целый час. – Тот как будто не замечает его взгляда. – Они охуели.  
"Успеем", – думает Неро и облизывает губы.  
– Эй, ты опять? – Данте хмурится, садится ровнее в слишком глубоком, слишком мягком кресле.  
– Я в своём уме, кажется. – Неро неловко пожимает плечами. – Просто, – он на мгновение прикусывает губу, чувствуя себя бесконечно глупо, потому что краснеет, – я хочу.  
– Если ты думаешь, что я откажусь, то сильно ошибаешься. – Данте сдёргивает полотенце с бёдер Неро, а самого Неро подтягивает к себе так, что его колени упираются в край кресла между ног Данте. Проводит языком от лобка вверх, а потом вбирает в рот ещё не полностью вставший член.  
Неро успевает осознать свою беспомощность перед возбуждением и разрешает себе не думать. Он хочет, чтобы Данте отсосал ему. Хочет трахнуть Данте. Хочет, чтобы Данте трахнул его – без разницы, в какую именно дырку, можно в обе по очереди или одновременно, с помощью двойника.  
Данте спешит. Доведя Неро до болезненного стояка, отталкивает его, нашаривает в сумке, брошенной у кресла, тюбик со смазкой, встаёт и заставляет Неро нагнуться над креслом. Торопливо смазывает и растягивает. Неро даже нравится это ощущение. Нравится чувствовать себя открытым и готовым.  
Но когда Данте вставляет ему, Неро понимает, что заполненность нравится ему намного больше.  
– Ещё, – задыхаясь, просит он. – Ещё.  
Данте двигается резко, быстро, всаживая в Неро член на всю длину и слегка замедляясь, вытаскивая. Когда Данте начинает дрочить Неро – неритмично, невнимательно, но всё равно ощутимо, Неро зажимает себе рот, чтобы не орать. Ноги подкашиваются, Данте позволяет Неро опуститься на колени, снова вставляет ему. Неро всхлипывает, неосознанно подаётся навстречу – бёдра дёргаются сами по себе, телу необходимо наслаждение.  
Кончая, Неро недовольно стонет – он не хочет возвращаться в прежнее состояние рассудка. Секунды между его оргазмом и оргазмом Данте – самые мучительные. Неро уже приходит в себя, вспоминает свою вину, заново осознаёт всю безнадёжность ситуации, а Данте продолжает двигаться – и удовольствие уже не сводит Неро с ума, но и не превращается в боль. Неро нравится, что Данте его трахает. Неро задыхается от отвращения к себе.  
Когда Данте заканчивает, он не отпускает Неро сразу. Садится, почти падает на пол и роняет Неро рядом с собой.  
– Что ты задумал? – спрашивает Данте, ероша Неро волосы.  
– Ничего. – Неро обескуражен неожиданным вопросом. У него в заднице – сперма Данте, и она вот-вот потечёт на бежевый ковёр. – Можно мне в душ?  
– Ты бы себя видел. – Данте неохотно выпускает Неро.  
Тот неловко поднимается, пытаясь сжаться, но чувствует, что по бедрам сбегают горячие капли. Неловко ступая, Неро уходит в ванную.

Они завтракают в молчании. Неро не замечает вкуса еды. Данте собирается что-то сказать, и тогда Неро спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову:  
– На чьи деньги мы шикуем? – Ему даже удаётся ухмыльнуться.  
– На твои, конечно, – ухмыляется Данте в ответ. – Ты привёз в Фортуну целый мешок золота, Кирие не знала, что с ним делать, так что вручила мне пару слитков на расходы. На эти деньги можно пожить с недельку в каждом роскошном отеле мира.  
– Думаю, ты заслужил больше, – говорит Неро.  
– Да насрать, – говорит Данте. – Если бы она не дала мне ничего, я взял бы в долг у Леди. Жили бы в клоповниках, конечно, а машину пришлось бы не брать напрокат, а угнать первую попавшуюся. – Он пожимает плечами.  
– Спасибо. – Неро смотрит в стол.  
– Сам подумай, если бы со мной случилась такая херня, что бы ты сделал? Сел бы в кресло и сказал: "Меня это не касается"? – Данте улыбается.  
– Почему ты меня трахнул?  
– Я уже говорил, ты был на редкость убедителен, – улыбка сползает с его лица. – Ты из-за этого сам не свой?  
Неро кивает.  
– Я не могу вернуться к Кирие. – Слово царапает горло, и он замокает.  
– И поэтому ты мне сегодня дал. – В голосе Данте сквозит плохо скрываемое раздражение. – Чтобы окончательно проебать себе мозги и решить, что вернуться совершенно невозможно. Так?  
Неро снова кивает. Данте может называть его чувства и мысли как угодно. Неро всё равно.  
– Я буду иногда приезжать, ладно? – спрашивает он. Звучит как-то слишком спокойно.  
– Да хоть живи у меня, если дома не можешь.  
Неро всё-таки тошнит.  
Он успевает добраться до ванной, а потом его выворачивает в белоснежный, отдраенный служащими до полной стерильности унитаз. Неро блюёт и кашляет до слёз, спускает воду. Долго умывается, а потом блюёт ещё раз – в раковину.  
"Демон не может отравиться, – думает Неро. – Это психологическая реакция. Я омерзителен сам себе", – его скручивает очередным спазмом. Неро выплёвывает желудочный сок и снова умывается. От жажды сводит горло, Неро уже набирает воду в горсть, но Данте говорит:  
– Эй, из-под крана нельзя пить. Даже зубы надо чистить с питьевой. Я думал, ты знаешь. – Он протягивает Неро полный стакан. Неро полощет рот, выпивает остаток, Данте наливает из пластиковой бутылки ещё.  
"Демон не может отравиться", – хочет сказать Неро, но молчит.  
– Вылет через четыре часа. Захочешь жрать – перекусишь в аэропорту. – Данте ставит бутылку рядом с раковиной и отворачивается, собираясь уйти.  
– Куда мы летим?  
– Домой, куда же ещё. – Данте прикрывает за собой дверь.  
Неро молча плачет. Жмурится, чтобы не видеть собственного отражения.  
Спокойствие приходит только вместе с усталостью.  
"Я скажу ей правду, – думает Неро, вставая под ледяную воду. – Без подробностей, чтобы ей не стало противно. Но так, чтобы она поняла, что я больше... не достоин её", – додумывает он через силу.

В аэропорту он выглядит почти прилично, а в самолёте засыпает. Часы и километры проносятся мимо, не задевая Неро. Он защищён от реальности невыносимой болью, поселившейся в груди.  
Когда они останавливаются в гостинице после приземления, Неро с облегчением понимает, что ему так плохо, что мысль о сексе вызывает только вялое недоумение, смешанное с брезгливостью.  
Он принимает это за хороший знак. Может быть, ему удастся не беспокоить Данте.  
Когда Неро говорит об этом вслух, Данте отвешивает ему подзатыльник, и Неро чувствует, как медленно поднимается в душе нечто, отдалённо напоминающее возмущение, даже гнев.  
– С чего ты взял, что я не хочу больше с тобой трахаться? – спрашивает Данте.  
– Не знаю. – Возмущение сменяется растерянностью. – Я ведь... – Неро замолкает, не договорив: "Не люблю тебя".  
– Мы отлично проводили время, – ухмыляется Данте. – Я не против продолжить, когда у тебя улучшится настроение. И даже если нет... – Ухмылка превращается в улыбку.  
Такую ясную, такую красивую. Неро тянется к ней, и когда Данте целует его, отвечает с энтузиазмом, в котором больше облегчения, чем настоящей страсти.  
Они занимаются любовью на очередной гостиничной кровати. Данте никуда не спешит, Неро не просит больше или сильнее. Пока Данте держит его, Неро не чувствует одиночества, к которому приговорил сам себя, не так сильно давит на него огромная, непростительная вина. Пока Данте трахает Неро, тот может вообще не думать, погрузившись в удовольствие, в ощущения не-одиночества и нужности.  
Оргазм беспощадно вышвыривает Неро в осознание реальности.  
Он вытягивается на постели, мечтая только об одном – о смерти.  
Данте уходит куда-то, Неро всё равно, куда именно, а, вернувшись, суёт Неро под нос стакан, на дне которого плещется виски.  
– Выпей. Поможет уснуть, – говорит Данте.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает Неро.  
Данте криво усмехается. Неро пьёт.  
Он засыпает не сразу, но только расслабившись, осознаёт, насколько был напряжён.

Когда он открывает глаза, далеко впереди уже видны крыши Фортуны, такие знакомые и такие невыносимые. Неро хочется выброситься из машины. Исчезнуть. Умереть. Перестать существовать любым способом.  
Кирие не должна пострадать от его поступков. Кирие не может от них не пострадать. Она расстроится, когда узнает. Расстроится, если не узнает.  
Всё эти мысли сводят Неро с ума – ещё хуже, чем амброзия.  
Данте ничего не говорит – и это хорошо, потому что он не может сказать ничего хорошего.

Машина останавливается у дома, который Неро так любит. В который так не хочет сейчас входить.  
Данте вручает ему кофр с Королевой, и Неро машинально берёт оружие. Будто не собирается возвращаться в машину. Возможно, Данте просто не хочет его ждать.  
В гостиной, такой родной, такой ужасной, такой обвиняющей, сидит Леди, про которую Неро успел забыть.  
– Привет, – говорит она, и рука на пистолете напрягается. – Всё в порядке?  
– Да, – отвечает за Неро Данте. – Просто устали немного.  
– Где Кирие? – едва слышно спрашивает Неро.  
– Наверху. – Леди кивает в сторону лестницы.  
Поставив кофр, Неро поднимается на второй этаж. 

Услышав, вероятно, голоса внизу, Кирие налетает на него в узком коридоре и сразу обнимает, но Неро успевает увидеть, что она в домашней коричневой юбке и блузке с длинными рукавами.  
– Неро, – выдыхает Кирие ему в ухо. – Ты вернулся.  
– Прости. – Это всё, что может сказать Неро. Он не в состоянии ни обнять Кирие, ни отстранить её. Проще пройти через ад, чем рассказать той, кого любишь, о своей вине.  
– За что? – Она чуть отклоняется назад, прижимаясь теперь к Неро животом и бёдрами. Отводит волосы с его лица и улыбается.  
Это совершенно невыносимо. Неро закрывает глаза и произносит:  
– Нам нужно поговорить где-нибудь. В комнате. – Он не хочет, чтобы Данте и Леди слышали этот разговор.  
– Хорошо, пойдём. – Кирие берёт его за руку. Правую.  
Неро понимает, что продолжает держать глаза закрытыми, а когда открывает их, обнаруживает себя в спальне Кирие, которая так и не стала их общей спальней. От отчаяния хочется кричать.  
Кирие садится на кровать и хочет усадить Неро рядом с собой, но ему удаётся высвободиться и отступить к стене.  
– Мне лучше уехать, – говорит Неро.  
Кирие смотрит удивлённо и растерянно. Беспокойно хмурится, ждёт объяснений.  
– Я был с другими, – Неро запинается, – существами. Мужчинами и женщинами. Я изменил тебе, я... – Он давится воздухом и кашляет, на глазах выступают слёзы. – Прости.  
– За что? – Кирие не понимает. – Неро, почему ты так расстроен?  
– Потому что я не могу остаться с тобой. – Неро прислоняется к стене, чтобы не упасть.  
– Ты встретил другую?.. Другого?.. – Кирие пытается скрыть, что расстроена, но Неро всё равно видит. Она сглатывает, поднимается на ноги, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. – Это Данте? Извини, – тут же одёргивает сама себя.  
– Что ты такое говоришь? – Забывшись, Неро берёт её руки в свои. – Просто я... не имею больше права быть с тобой. Я не должен касаться тебя. Я... мерзок.  
Вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть и уйти, Кирие улыбается. Неро с усилием разжимает непослушные пальцы, выпуская её руки, и тогда она берёт его за плечи и целует. Неро замирает, ненавидя себя ещё сильнее, чем раньше – тело с готовностью отзывается на нежные прикосновения. Тело, безмозглый кусок плоти, хочет познать Кирие. Неро готов убить себя.  
– Ты сделал что-то действительно страшное, пока был не в себе? – тихо спрашивает Кирие, и Неро слышит в её голосе всеобъемлющее, не знающее оговорок прощение. – Убил человека?  
– Не знаю, – говорит Неро. Нерешительно касается Кирие левой рукой. – Данте не рассказывал.  
– Ты кого-то изнасиловал? – Кирие не осуждает Неро. Она беспокоится за него.  
– Сложно сказать. Демона в форме женщины, когда был не в себе... – Неро хмурится, пытаясь сопоставить то, что вспоминал сам, и то, что говорил Данте. – И я был... с Данте. – Он вжимается спиной в стену, пытаясь отстраниться от Кирие. – Я сам так хотел.  
– И он всё-таки привёз тебя обратно? – Кирие улыбается. – Неужели вы не понимали, что я не захочу тебя отпускать.  
– Кирие, это ты не понимаешь!.. – Чтобы не сорваться на крик, Неро говорит шёпотом. – Неужели я тебе не противен?  
– Обними меня. – Кирие снова целует Неро. – Давно нужно было это сделать, – шепчет она, когда поцелуй заканчивается.  
Тело Неро стоит на ногах и обнимает Кирие за талию. Душа Неро висит между жизнью и смертью, ему кажется, что он окончательно рехнулся.  
– Неро, я не злюсь на тебя. И не ревную. Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Неро приходит в себя. Кирие не злится на него. Она просто рада, что он жив и в своём уме.  
– У меня есть ребёнок-демон, – сознаётся Неро в самом страшном своём прегрешении.  
– И где ты его оставил? – сердито спрашивает Кирие.  
– Я вернусь за ней, – говорит Неро. – Когда она сможет выглядеть, как человек, я её заберу.  
– Кто её мать? С ней всё в порядке?  
– У неё не было матери. – Неро морщится. – Она появилась из плода, который я носил внутри своего тела. Из-за которого сходил с ума.  
– Но теперь всё хорошо?  
– Кирие, ты правда считаешь, что это хорошо?  
– Не знаю. – Она касается губами его губ, потом щеки. – Но ты жив, ты вернулся ко мне... Ты ведь вернулся?  
– Да, – говорит Неро, не успев задуматься. – Я вернулся.  
Кирие снова целует его, и Неро уже не ненавидит своё тело за то, что оно отзывается на поцелуй.  
– Я хочу, чтобы у нас был наш ребёнок, – говорит Кирие. – Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. – Она уже стягивает с обалдевшего Неро плащ, расстёгивает безрукавку. – Надеюсь, Данте и Леди нас извинят. – Она хихикает, будто пьяная, но Неро это не кажется странным или некрасивым – он и сам пьян по той же самой причине, что и Кирие. От любви.  
Одежда летит на пол, блузка трещит по шву, и Кирие смеётся, сбрасывая обрывки. Она сама ложится на спину, сама зовёт Неро.  
– Сделай со мной то, что ты делал с другими. – Румянец проступает у неё на щеках.  
– Я не стану. – Неро ложится на неё сверху, но опирается на правый локоть, чтобы не давить. – Я буду делать то, что хочу.  
– Хорошо. – Кирие снова целует его.

Неро трогает губами её шею и грудь, облизывает соски. Кирие шумно дышит и едва слышно стонет, когда он это делает. Её бёдра сжимаются и разжимаются, и Неро гладит их левой рукой – просит разрешения продвинуться дальше. Кирие широко разводит ноги, сгибая их в коленях, и вместо того, чтобы потрогать её пальцами, Неро наклоняется к её промежности. Там уже влажно, Кирие вздрагивает, когда Неро начинает слизывать эту влагу, а когда он пытается просунуть язык внутрь, громко стонет.  
– Неро, пожалуйста, – задыхаясь, шепчет она. – Я так хочу.  
Неро вытягивается над ней, опираясь на правую руку.  
– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно. – Он медлит, водит головкой по восхитительно нежной плоти.  
– Мне всё равно. – Кирие резко поднимает бёдра, и Неро оказывается внутри.  
Просто потрясающе. Он жмурится от удовольствия и тут же открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть, довольна ли Кирие.  
– Так хорошо, – вздыхает она. – Сделай что-нибудь.  
Неро может делать только одно – двигаться.  
Кирие стонет, хватается за его плечи, пытается обнять ногами. Шепчет, что ей очень хорошо и чтобы Неро не останавливался.  
Неро не мог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел.  
Волна удовольствия подхватывает его и несёт к неизбежному, волшебному, ослепительному наслаждению. Когда он стонет, вжимаясь в Кирие, жмурясь от удовольствия, она тихо всхлипывает, пропуская его волосы между пальцев.  
– Неро, – зовёт она, и Неро смотрит на неё: раскрасневшуюся, вспотевшую, с растрёпанными волосами. Бесконечно прекрасную. – Но ведь это же так хорошо, – шепчет она. – Я хочу ещё и ещё. Хочу узнать, как ещё можно. Как этим могут заниматься двое парней? – Она улыбается.  
– В рот и в задницу. – Неро понимает, что краснеет.  
– В рот? Как это? Ты меня научишь? – Кирие не изображает любопытство, ей действительно интересно.  
– Хорошо. – Неро представляет, как её губы касаются его члена, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы возбудиться снова. Он слегка двигает бёдрами. – Но не сейчас, ладно? – Приподнявшись на руках, по очереди целует её соски, не переставая двигаться.  
Кирие сладко охает.  
– А можно мне будет посмотреть?  
– На что?  
– На тебя, – Кирие улыбается немного смущённо, – с Данте.  
Неро останавливается.  
– Ты не хочешь? – Кирие удивлена. – Но ведь это так приятно. И я хотела бы поучаствовать.  
Неро стремительно переживает очередной личный кризис – его картина мира разлетается вдребезги, чтобы собраться заново немного в другом порядке.  
– Если он, конечно, не будет возражать, – продолжает Кирие. И мягко подаётся навстречу Неро, напоминая о том, чем они заняты.  
– Я люблю тебя. – Эти слова лучше всего выражают то, что чувствует Неро.  
– А я – тебя. – Кирие снова обвивает его руками и ногами, шумно вздыхает, принимая в себя. – Мне так хорошо.  
Увлёкшись, они совершенно забывают о времени, о том, что, когда Неро поднялся на второй этаж, внизу остались Данте и Леди. Всё это совершенно не имеет значения, пока Неро ведёт Кирие в мир плотской любви, а Кирие Неро – в безоблачное, нерушимое счастье.  
Только когда комната погружается в глубокий сумрак, и Кирие тянется к лампе, чтобы включить её, они вспоминают, что кроме них есть ещё какой-то мир и другие люди.  
– Мы, наверное, ужасно невежливо поступили. – Кирие садится, улыбаясь. Она почти всё время улыбается. – Надеюсь, Данте и Леди нас простят.  
– Да уж. – Неро тоже садится и обнимает Кирие. – Я бы на их месте простил. – Он утыкается лбом в плечо Кирие.

Когда они, приведя себя в порядок, спускаются в гостиную, то не находят там никого. На полу под кофром – записка на оборотной стороне листка из отрывного календаря.  
"Позвони завтра после обеда", – и никакой подписи. Она не нужна, потому что Неро знает – звонить надо Данте.  
– Я такая голодная! – с восторгом произносит Кирие. – Ты наверняка тоже.  
– Да. – Неро кивает, убирая записку в карман.

За ужином Кирие заводит разговор о планах. Оказывается, Неро притащил домой целый клад, но здорово напугал соседей. Слухи, и так бродящие по городу, превратились в глухую мрачную уверенность, ожидание беды от парня со странной рукой – теперь уже точно известно, что сумасшедшего.  
– Давай уедем, – говорит Кирие, накрывая своей нежной ладонью чешуйчатую лапу. – Поближе к тому месту, где живёт твоя... девочка. – Она улыбается. – Мы же сможем её удочерить, правда? У нас будет много детей и большой дом.  
– На острове, – задумчиво произносит Неро. – Ты хотела бы жить на острове?  
– Отличная идея. У нас будет свой причал, и мы сможем плавать куда угодно. А где этот остров?  
– Там очень жарко. Кругом пустыня. – Неро готов отказаться от своей идеи, если Кирие не понравится.  
– Нужно носить просторную одежду с длинными рукавами, чтобы не обгореть, – подхватывает она. – И никто не будет на нас коситься. Там разрешено многожёнство?  
– Не знаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Неро почти возмущён.  
– Сможешь взять ещё одну жену, если захочешь. – Кирие весело смеётся.  
– Разве мне нужен кто-нибудь, кроме тебя? – Неро встаёт из-за стола, чтобы подхватить Кирие на руки.  
– Но если ты захочешь...  
Неро целует её, чтобы заставить замолчать, а потом говорит:  
– Ты – единственная, в ком я по-настоящему нуждаюсь. Желание – это ещё не необходимость.  
– Ты прав. Но глупо отказывать себе в том, чего хочешь, если это никому не причиняет вреда. – Она целует его в ответ. – А может быть, я хочу поцеловать девушку.  
– Но пока тебе придётся иметь дело со мной. – Перехватив Кирие поудобнее, Неро несёт её наверх.  
– С удовольствием. – Кирие крепко обнимает его.

На следующий день, когда солнце уже клонится к закату, он звонит Данте, чтобы сказать "спасибо" и предупредить об отъезде.  
– Я бы на твоём месте давно уже сбежал. – Данте усмехается. – Всё хорошо?  
– Лучше некуда, – говорит Неро. – Позову тебя в гости, когда устроюсь на новом месте.  
Потом они прощаются.  
Ночью Неро и Кирие уезжают из города, бросив ключи от дома в почтовый ящик соседям и взяв только самое необходимое.

Пять лет спустя. Безымянный остров в Красном море, вилла Парадиз, спальня на третьем этаже.  
Неро стонет и извивается, зажатый между Данте и Кирие. Слишком сильное, слишком горячее удовольствие сводит его с ума. Данте не выпускает его бёдра и двигается, двигается, двигается. Кирие прижимается к Неро грудью, ловит губами его губы, шёпотом рассказывает о том, как ей хорошо.  
– Сильнее, – просит она.  
Неро понимает, что если не остановится немедленно, то кончит.  
– Невежливо отказывать даме, – говорит Данте ему в ухо и вставляет так сильно, что Неро по инерции двигается вперёд.  
Нежный высокий стон Кирие сливается с глухим судорожным рычанием Неро.  
– Не двигайтесь, – говорит Данте, когда они начинают приходить в себя. – Вы так чудесно смотритесь сейчас.  
– Как хорошо, что у тебя нет фотоаппарата, – ворчит Неро.  
Данте хрипло смеётся. Мнёт его ягодицы, водит по ним влажным от смазки членом, вталкивает головку в отверстие. Неро не протестует, Данте трахает его короткими мелкими движениями и кончает, почти полностью вытащив член.  
– Да тебе просто нравится, когда из меня течёт. – Неро не торопится оставлять Кирие.  
– Мне тоже, – улыбается она. – И из меня сейчас тоже потечёт. – Ни тени смущения на прекрасном лице. – Можно мне в ванную?  
Неро неохотно переваливается набок, а потом на спину, выпуская Кирие из-под себя. Данте тут же обнимает его, щекочет живот, заставляя смеяться.  
Солнечные лучи, пробиваясь сквозь плотные белые занавеси, скользят по их обнажённым телам.

За дверью звенит телефон.  
– Это твой дом. – Данте подталкивает Неро. – Вали отвечать, а не то сюда начнёт стучаться прислуга. – Он негромко смеётся.  
– Иди в жопу, – говорит Неро, скатываясь с кровати.  
– Только что оттуда. – Данте ухмыляется. – Но с удовольствием повторю.  
Неро накидывает просторный шёлковый халат, кое-как завязывает пояс и выходит в кабинет, примыкающий к спальне. Бёдра влажные от смазки и спермы.  
– Вилла Парадиз, – хмуро произносит он в трубку.  
– Мне нужен агент из "Девил мэй край", – едва слышно шепчет смутно знакомый голос. – Я Ситри, господин Неро.  
– Что тебе нужно? – Неро мгновенно приходит в ярость.  
– Мне – уже ничего. Я умоляю вас позаботиться о моей дочери. Отведите её туда, где росла ваша, спасите её.  
– Что с ней?  
– Она умирает от голода.  
– Идиот! – орёт Неро на Ситри. – Раньше не мог позвонить?!  
– Я боялся вашего гнева, – виновато шелестит Ситри.  
– Где вы?  
– В прежнем доме. Я рискнул вернуться...  
Неро вешает трубку, не дослушав.  
– Ситри объявился, – сообщает он Данте. – Его дочь умирает. Они на той же вилле. Дорогу помнишь?  
– Ещё бы. – Тот уже на ногах.  
Они расходятся по разным ванным, быстро одеваются, быстро собирают оружие. Неро целует Кирие на прощание и сбегает вниз по лестнице.  
Во дворе на него нападают дети – Ева и Кредо играют в саду даже в полуденную жару и не понимают, зачем нужно прятаться от солнца.  
– Он снова дёргает меня за косички, – жалуется ослепительная красавица Ева. Глядя на неё, ни за что не поверишь, что человеческая раса способна породить столь совершенное существо.  
– Она толкнула меня в бассейн, – сводит к переносице тёмные брови Кредо.  
Неро обнимает их обоих.  
– Не ссорьтесь и не огорчайте маму, пока меня не будет.  
– Ты не возьмёшь нас с собой? – Сверкающие голубые глаза Евы слегка темнеют.  
– Конечно не возьмёт. – Кредо дёргает её за рукав белого платья. – Видишь меч.  
Ева недовольно вздыхает.  
Кирие зовёт их, оставаясь в прохладном холле, и дети убегают.

– Когда они ведут себя как ангелочки, я тебе почти завидую, – говорит Данте, когда Неро нагоняет его у причала.  
– Но большую часть времени они сущие дьяволята. – Неро усмехается.  
– Все в тебя. – Данте заводит мотор, и Неро не отвечает.  
В чём-то Данте прав. Внешне Кредо – копия матери, но характер у него хмурый, даже суровый, если можно так сказать о четырёхлетнем малыше. Ева похожа на ангела и обычно очень добра ко всем, но может быть капризной до невыносимости. Когда она плачет, у Неро разрывается сердце – от того, что ей плохо, и от того, что она вообще может плакать.  
– Мечтаешь о следующем? – спрашивает Данте, когда лодка уже пришвартована в городском порту.  
– Кирие надеется, что будет двойня.  
Восхищённо присвистнув, Данте ухмыляется.  
– Они тебя с ума сведут.  
– Нет. – Неро беззаботно улыбается. – У них не получится.

Пустынная трасса ложится под колёса автомобиля ровной выцветшей лентой. Рядом с городом и морем особняков стало больше, но здесь, вдали от берега, всё как раньше – безмятежные, безжизненные песчаные холмы, дорога между ними и редкие поместья с искусственным орошением.  
Дворец Ситри кажется нежилым.  
Данте и Неро поднимаются в зал под куполом. Кажется, двое просто спят на пыльном ковре: красивый мужчина и маленькая демоница, сверкающая, словно драгоценность. Когда Данте приседает рядом с Ситри, тот рассыпается в пыль, а девочка открывает бездонные золотистые глаза и спрашивает:  
– Где папа?  
– Улетел с ветром, – отвечает Данте.  
– Я хочу к нему. – Она закрывает глаза.  
– Я отнесу тебя в красивый сад. – Неро поднимает её на руки. – Ты будешь там жить, а потом у тебя появятся друзья. Я знаю одну девочку, которая точно захочет с тобой познакомиться.  
Данте заламывает бровь, но Неро не обращает на него внимания. Баюкая девочку, он идёт с ней к выходу из зала и по лестнице вниз. Данте догоняет их позже.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает он у девочки.  
– Папа назвал меня Грейс. Ты не заберёшь моё имя?  
– Нет. И Неро не заберёт.  
– Неро. – Грейс внимательно смотрит на него. – А ты Данте, да? Сын величайшего рыцаря Спарды?  
– Слава – это когда тебя узнают даже дети, – бормочет Данте.  
Грейс закрывает глаза. Спит или без сознания.  
"Надо было взять амброзию с собой. – Неро злится сам на себя. – Только бы успеть".  
Данте садится за руль, Неро устраивается на заднем сиденье, обнимая Грейс.  
– Ситри не умер окончательно, – говорит Данте вполголоса, выводя машину за ворота. – Позволил своему телу рассыпаться, передав Грейс все силы, но дух не уничтожен.  
– Значит, рано или поздно он явится. – Неро всё равно.  
Грейс не открывает глаз всю дорогу. 

Вздрагивает, когда Неро, передав её Данте, открывает путь к Неван.  
– Где мы? – спрашивает Грейс.  
– В хорошем месте. – Неро улыбается. – Здесь с тобой всё будет хорошо.  
– Да, – соглашается Грейс и снова закрывает глаза.  
Неван дремлет в своей гостиной, рассыпавшись по сводам стаей летучих мышей. На столе по-прежнему стоит ваза с амброзиями. Данте подносит один из фруктов к лицу Грейс и чуть не роняет – острые зубки впиваются в драгоценный плод раньше, чем она открывает глаза. Она жадно пьёт перламутровый сок, жмурясь.  
Наблюдая за ней, Неро чуть не пропускает появление Неван. Она опирается подбородком на плечо Данте, чтобы взглянуть на девочку.  
– Ещё одно дитя, – нараспев произносит Неван.  
– Её зовут Грейс, – говорит Неро. – И она чуть не умерла.  
– Я вижу. – Неван гладит Грейс по голове. Та полностью сосредоточена на еде и не обращает на Неван никакого внимания. – Хотите, чтобы я за ней присмотрела?  
– Да. Пожалуйста. – Данте улыбается.  
– Ладно. – Неван вздыхает и с деланной неохотой забирает у него Грейс. – В ней больше демонического, чем в твоей дочери, – говорит она Неро. – Не знаю, стоит ли ей возвращаться в мир смертных.  
– Пусть она сама решит, – предлагает Данте.  
– Действительно. – Неван покачивает Грейс на руках. – Может быть, мне стоит завести своих детей? Данте, поучаствуешь?  
– Эээ, – Данте чешет в затылке, – как-нибудь потом, ладно?  
– Но не через две тысячи лет, – говорит Неван.  
– Я приду раньше. – Данте улыбается.  
Неван не пытается их задержать, и Данте и Неро уходят.

– Кирие наверняка уже спит. – Данте останавливается в холле.  
– Оставайся до завтра. И дольше. Сколько захочешь. – Неро улыбается.  
– Нет. – Данте даже вздыхает. – Соскучился по своей конторе, знаешь ли.  
Они обнимаются на прощание.  
Неро поднимается в спальню – их с Кирие общую спальню.


End file.
